


Bishop is Tingling

by JaqcuesGuillory



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqcuesGuillory/pseuds/JaqcuesGuillory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an entire Notepad entry filled with... well, Bishop getting laid. If you don't want to read that, don't click  on it.</p><p>Note- Some of this was written before I rewrote Field of Effect (yes, I did do that) so some of it might seem a bit whatever. And a lot of this is waaaay ahead of my actual work. I don't anyone's actually reading FOE, though! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bishop is Tingling

((Just so you guys know, I am a lesbian so if there are any inaccuracies or things that don't quite make sense, I only know what I've read or heard.))

 

 

 

Suvinus' day hadn't exactly been something he was asking for. It started with Ladaran, as usual, being too close and flirting too much and following her was an in detail conversation about human birth from the medic who usually never left the ship, a new task poured on his shoulder from the ships captain as well as writing and sending the report to his own captain. He was then probed by questions about his culture in rapid-fire succession from the infamous Katerin. She was drowned out by Hanna's cloud of doom which immediately drove her away out of fear as Hanna informed him that he, Ladaran, Bishop and herself had been given the assignment. As Lieutenant she would be in charge, something he and Ladaran would have to 'get used to', a comment directed at their positions being over her own in normal circumstances. Lucky for her, Ladaran and Suvinus were both from the turian military, not from the Alliance so going on her people's mission did in fact mean she could direct them.

 

As this had all been over his lunch, he didn't exactly ever eat it. Ladaran had made him feel unclean and put off, the medic had curled his lip, metaphorically speaking, with his talk of human anatomy and birth, the captain had made him feel a bit overwhelmed and thus even less hungry, Kat had given him a slight headache, Hanna made everyone tense as was inevitable when one was around her. By the time everyone had been scared off by the Lieutenant Suvinus had no longer felt up to eating. It didn't help that he had to consume nutrients in pills instead of in his meals. An time they stopped somewhere were he could buy a bit of meat he would just chew on that, sometimes sharing with Ladaran if she happened to be around. Of course, he still had to take his pills but at least it as real meat he could just rip apart with his teeth. Turians were made to rip and tear their meat to shreds not to nibble on lettuce and granola bars.

 

Lieutenant Keyes was never someone anyone ever wanted to be around for any extended amount time. When sh gave an order, you followed it. Right now, his orders were to alert Bishop they would be dropped off at the given coordinates in less than forty minutes and that she needed to prepare. He was expecting to go through their typical routine which wasn't much different from Ladaran. She would flirt and he would try not to be rude not that he was very good at being civil. What he wasn't expecting to go through was the sight of the strong, curving and yet thin frame that lay on the bed propped up against a few throw pillows in the small room. The strong, curving, thin frame that was completely naked and exposed.

 

"Bishop..." Suvinus said after a moment. He wasn't entirely certain what she had been doing at first but after he got a good look he realised just exactly what it was, much to his horror. Her striking ocean blue eyes had been closed, her brow peaceful and yet concentrated, her thick, painted bottom lip between her teeth, one hand flat between her small breasts. His eyes followed down the creamy skin, flawless over the contours of her body where her other hand was pressed against her sex.  
She opened one pale blue eye and raised a brow, but she never stopped what she was doing. She didn't really seem to care.

"This is hardly decent, I should, ah, come back later." He said, his voice pitched and embarrassed.

"Why don't you stay...?" She said, the hand closest to him, thankfully not the one that had been preoccupied, gently reached out to him, her fingertips against his side. "You don't look like you really want to leave."

"I really shouldn't, Bishop. This is..." He had to admit he hadn't thought about it, but it wasn't a gentlemanly thing to do in any way shape or form.

"You've said before you want to learn more about human anatomy. This is your chance." She mused.

"I just learned about birth over my lunch. It's enough for one day." He muttered. He hadn't actually listened. The doctor had mentioned wombs and something about lining and he tuned it out immediately. He didn't care to hear about turian wombs or ho the child grew and certainly not the painful, bloody process of how it came out especially for females outside of his species.

"You don't have to participate. You can just observe. Just pretend I'm that little red headed bitch that you wanna fuck." She said in a crude manner and the only kind she knew.

"How did you-" He stopped. "Nevermind. I guess... that it couldn't hurt." He said. "You'll keep this between you and I?"

She moaned briefly before continuing. "Yep." She said in agreement.

 

He crossed the room and sat down in a chair across from the bed. In this type of situation, he felt uncomfortable but intrigued. She was so soft and so warm. She looked warm, and he wondered if she felt that way or if her skin was as cold as her demeanor. She was standoffish and hostile and quite angsty and spent a good deal of time either being shot at, shooting, or being what everyone on the ship called a bitch. And yet here she was, her knees pressed together, her neck exposed, her guard down and her guns for once not in her hands.

Oh, yes. She was warm. The back of one finger had disobeyed him and had slid along her jaw and neck before he even realized he'd stood up and approached her. Her crystal clear eyes opened and looked up at him in brief astonishment, then to lust and craving.

 

As she nibbled one of her nails, he got an eye of her tattoos. They really were beautiful, but just like her most of them seemed to make him think death, a hard life, pain. Some just made him think of the modern world and computers. They way she wore them so well, it was truly a gift. She was a dangerous woman. He liked that.

 

He turned his attention back to what she was doing with her hands, shifting her legs so they were separated more when she spotted him looking. It was interesting. Turian women had scales, even there, though only were she had outer folds. They also didn't have any... labia? Was it? He thought that was the term. Turians' insides were softer than the outside plates, much more so than any of the skin they had elsewhere on their bodies and like how he imagined her's felt.

The thought made him shiver. Other than the scales they were the same. Suvinus took a step to the side and placed a hand on her knee, his hand skirting over her inner thigh until it was over her hand as well. He swallowed and returned it to her knee, trying not to involve himself though it was difficult.

 

Bishop sighed as sh slipped a finger inside, positioning her hand so it was possible. The sudden desire for that to be him there hit him hard and made his stomach turn anxiously. That was not something he was supposed to be thinking about. He couldn't resist running his hand over her stomach and hips.

 

"Bishop?" He started, his voice bare and rumbling in an attempt to achieve speech. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure what to make of the ordeal he found himself in and his words were clumsy and sloppy, something he'd never had happen to him before.

"Mm, yes?" She said deeply and distractedly.

"Your breasts..." He shook his head. "No, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Tell me." Bishop said.

"I shouldn't." Suvinus said simply.

Bishop rolled her eyes and said "Wanna touch?" She peeled an eye open at him.

His mandibles flickered and he avoided answering. "What are they good for? Besides nursing." He shuddered. It was a subject that made him feel disgusted. The child birth and the suckling they did afterwards made his stomach turn. Well, the motherly love was a pretty notion that didn't bother him. It was the birth and the image of a woman's- Ugh. thinking about it made him queasy.

"Lots of things." She said. She ran a hand over one, palm-side down, before laying it over her stomach again. He noticed now she had a black barbell on each of them. HE almost missed it since they were the same color as her tattoos. "Decorating, touching, kissing. Licking." She said, chuckling deviously.

"That's nice- no- ah..." He stammered over his words stupidly. "Turians have long tongues." He blurted. If he could have caught himself sooner he might not have said it, but it rolled off his tongue like there was fire behind it

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled. It was a pretty thing for her and rare at that. It was often a snappish, moody expression worn on her face, not a smile. He remained quiet to that comment, not wishing to get himself into more than he planned. Of course, he hadn't really scheduled this in his agenda either, but since it was happening he may as well enjoy it.

"Do all humans... do this?" He asked. Suvinus was thinking maybe it was a more animalistic behavior. Showing a mate or partner (or whatever this made Suvinus) that they could give themselves pleasure was a way of demonstrating that their partner wasn't really needed, but wanted.

He was started to feel more relaxed by the second, more intrigued. Possibly, because turians had a more primitive sense about them as they clung to their primal thoughts, it was instinctive to wish he was beside her. IT was a slightly disgusting thought. He didn't generally like tattoos or the tough, violent people. Especially not women like Bishop. She was prone to mood swings and her hostility, which was always unusually high, fluctuated greatly. Plus, her motto really did seem to be 'payback' like Kat had suggested.

 

Just as Suvinus had begun toying with the black metal piercings she wore on her breasts, something that he noticed made her shiver and purr, her body jerked and she made a whimpering sound, her knees once again shutting together and her hips wriggled. She gasped and pushed into the bed. He slid a hand down to her's pushing down on her. It must have given her the extra reach she needed, the extra push, to curve her fingers inside to just the right spot.

With a moan, her muscles tensing, her head pressing against her pillow, she relaxed with a long, heavy breath and a final cry. She panted, contented as she put her hands behind her head. He stood up and straightened himself out. He cleared his throat, thankful for the protective plating armor he wore over himself.

 

"I was supposed to tell you to get ready. We're heading out for a mission." He said quietly, looking away from her with his hands behind his back.

"Well now I kind of wish you had said something sooner." She grumbled.

 

 

 

 

 

As they had all gotten themselves prepared and ready for battle rather easily, Suvinus still had an image in his mind that was determined to keep fresh and unforgettable, lodged in his very skull. Even as they were being nagged by Hanna it was all h could think about. That bitch knew it too. He could tell. She was smirking anytime she caught him looking like she could read his mind. It was because of the way she winked and grinned like she had a dirty secret, which she did. Hanna seemed to ignore it well enough, but due to her unlawful behavior she had become quite adept at being discreet so there was no slack on her part. As for Suvinus, he had for once in his life become all thumbs and because of some fleshy human woman at that. One that was scarred in quite a few places, spent a few years in prison before she broke out and started killing, pimping, stealing, doing and dealing drugs, selling a few items on the black market and a lot of murdering. She'd never met her father, but he couldn't imagine he would be proud of her. She knew who he was, and he no doubt knew her from the news vids that played. She was still a wanted woman, but the Alliance was doing their best to keep it hushed up that they had her. Reporters were still trying to get photos of her, which were often successful despite the business end of a shotgun that was always pointed at the camera lens. 

 

"Bishop, what can you see?" Hanna said, moving into position. She stood with her gun ready, back flush against the wall that turned the corner down the hall. There was no other cover down the hall; a clear shot. Bishop was couched against the wall just in front and below Hanna. She slowly and quietly pulled the blade on her boot out of it's sheathe. It was wide, about four inches, and short. She held it up, chewing her bottom lip as usual, and tilted it around until she got a look at the room.

"Five on the balcony." She said. "No, wait. One on the ground in front of us patrolling." She seemed full of fire, ready to shoot. She held up two fingers. Hanna glared at them like they were things taking her place of lead, but when when they curled forward and Bishop put a foot forward to steady herself as she fired a shot around the corner, Hanna spun past her and put hand out, sideways to the room, shooting the farthest left man on the balcony above the convention room.

 

People were screaming, panicking and running, but Bishop had taken care of the man patrolling so they could run and wail as they pleased and not be in the line of fire. Suvinus looked down the scope of his rifle and pulling the trigger. The man's body yielded to the bullets, pushed back. When he feel still, he stumbled forward and toppled over the railing, rotating briefly before hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Bishop shot another, her bullet finding it's way between his beady eyes, the other in the enemy's throat not a split second after the first. She amazed him sometimes- well, a lot to be frank and fair. The way she could fire so fast and so precisely. It never seemed possible.

 

Bishop moved into the room, knees bent and doubled over, shotgun now out and her knife between her teeth. The running people that had been in the room had fled, only a few still in the room cowering behind counters or whining in the corners behind pillars. Bishop made a comment about how they were pathetic and it only reminded her of what an asshole everyone was for screwing with her personal life and blackmailing her. If she weren't with the "good guys" she could have been off somewhere killing people like these little fuckers. She mumbled how he could "Shove his fist right up his own ass." Finally she stated that life now was no different than it had been in juvie since she was jail and still couldn't have sex because the captain wouldn't let her.

The only thing wrong with that particular statement was that she was active now and then, more so than any of the crew was even when they weren't busy with their jobs. It made him afraid to think of how much she'd gotten around before. Hanna had before called her a disease-ridden slut to which Bishop never corrected. That in itself was a bit repulsive.

 

Suvinus was right behind her when in a flash of movement the first man she'd shot rolled up under her feet while she attempted to step over his body. He brought a shiv across her leg and she tripped over him, recovering quickly. Suvinus aimed his gun at him to shoot, as he was incapacitated by the wound in his stomach, but Bishop objected.

"Oh, hell no." She snapped, sauntering closer. She placed a heavy steel-toed, crudely decorated boot that jingled with every movement and pressed against his wrist until he screamed and she heard it pop. She then brought her other leg up and forced it against his skull which held against it. His nose, however, cracked beneath it. He yelled, but she had already stomped again with her might. On the second assault, his bones cracked. She kicked at least twice more before she stopped and smirked wickedly at the sight of his bludgeoned head.

"Are you done being sick?" Hanna retorted. She could have just kicked him once and have killed him instantly. Her prosthetics were stronger than any human's muscles.

Bishop rolled her eyes. "He cut me, so I cut him off." She said coldly, cocking a hip and taking the knife out of her mouth and putting it back in it's sheath on her boot. She let her hand holding her gun swing down by her side, the other on her waist.

"Let's see." Suvinus said, glancing over her.

 

She extended her rested leg, turning it out and tapping where he'd cut. He crouched down and pulled back the torn cloth of her light copper orange cargo pants. On her inner leg just behind and above the side of er knee was a long cut that was beginning to bleed, but it was nothing that wouldn't heal in a few weeks. It wasn't in dire need of medical attention, but medi-gel, would help.

When he glanced away and saw Hanna busy checking the other bodies with her back to them, he took the chance. His cheek pressed against her leg while his tongue grazed over the long cut, hot droplets of her blood streaming down his tongue. She tensed at first, wincing, but then relaxed. When he stood back up, she let out an approving dry laugh with a shake of her head.

"Save it, big guy." She then folded her arms and gestured to Hanna who had found the documents she needed and returned to the others.

"Move out." She said, walking past them.

 

As if Bishop didn't sway enough when she moved, she was putting emphasis on it with every step even more than usual. Suvinus had found human women attractive before, though he was partial to his own kind, but something about her just drew him in. Maybe it was who she was. But he hated her in most ways. She was too destructive and negative for his tastes. She was a criminal and he was a military man, a High-Commander.

 

 

 

It wasn't long before they reached the ship and the first place Suvinus went was the showers. After he felt clean enough he assisted Hanna in sorting through the documents they had found, doing what he could to help decipher their code. He wasn't a hacker but Guppy was busy with more important things and said he would take a look at it later which they knew also meant that he hadn't actually paid them any attention when they said something. When Guppy was being dismissive that was what he tended to say with a bored expression that wasn't at all focused.

 

When he had given up on trying to successfully work through the firewalls and blocks, he headed to the mess hall. Katerin might have had more luck with it, or maybe Jacara, but he gave up on it. He had just sat down to relax when Katerin, Bishop and Ladaran had confronted him, dragging him back off of the ship. Apparently, they had all decided earlier that day that they would go out for drinks since Katerin had turned twenty one. Or rather, the fake ID Bishop had a contact make for her said she was legally allowed to drink.

 

Once at the bar they had picked, a fine one by Bishop's standards, Suvinus found himself a bit intimidated. On one side of him there sat Bishop. On the other, Ladaran was looking at him longingly, knowing he didn't want her. He almost felt a bit guilty, but that wasn't any reason he should indulge her. He wouldn't lead her on, but at the same time she wasn't really taking no for an answer. He had to admire her determination and will, but he did wish she would give up on getting him.

Eventually Ladaran had, as usual, caught the attention of a turian man who was probably three inches taller than Suvinus who began talking to her, leaning on the bar beside of her. Ladaran didn't seem interested in the slightest, but she entertained him for a moment before she dismissed him politely but by the second man to come sniffing around she grew tired of it.

 

"Can we move to a table? I would prefer to seem less approachable." She said with a breathy sigh. They rose and picked out a table. Ladaran now sat to the inside next to a half wall, and, as she had grabbed his hand and pulled him down, Suvinus on the outside so she wouldn't be confronted. Katerin and Bishop sat together across from them. "That's better." She said. She still seemed distracted as she looked away from them, staring intently at the wall or at her hands.

"So how do turians kiss?" Katerin asked out of the blue. It startled both of them, but Bishop only laughed. At first Suvinus expected Ladaran to answer, or maybe just wanted her to answer for him, but she remained silent and looked to him to say something.

"Well... it's more of nuzzling than actual kissing."

"Oh, I've seen that. When you bonk heads together like sheep." She nodded.

"Well- Yeah, nevermind, it's close enough." He said. It wasn't really a good example at all. It was more sweet and gentle and less like fighting. It was done between couples and not between fighting rams.

"There is another way of showing affection closer to kissing, but it is sloppy and not generally performed in public." Ladaran said.

"We have that, too. We call it sex." Bishop said sarcastically with a grin.

"No, I think you humans say it as french kissing." Suvinus said. "We just press our faces together and loop tongues. With no lips to kiss with, it's as close as it gets."

"Mmm. Sounds enticing." Bishop mused, linking fingers and resting her chin on them to lean forward with her elbows supporting her.

Ladaran sighed and shook her head. "I think it'd be best if you got a rink now, Katerin. At least then you'll have something to blame such ludicrous questions on."

"What should I get?" Kat asked.

Bishop shrugged and answered her. "Whiskey, rum. Whatever floats your boat." When Kat still looked clueless she scoffed. "Just ask the bartender for a recommendation. Giggle a bit and say you just turned twenty one. He'll understand." She seemed finished, but made a sour face and turned back to face her. "And push your tits out for once! They're big enough." She mumbled.

"So ho is it for humans?" Ladaran asked after while as Katerin made her way over to the table again, a drink in hand.

Bishop thought a moment and turned to Kat. "These two have a question and I'd like to use you as an example." She sung.

"Sure. But what's it f-" She cut off as Bishop pulled her closer by her shirt collar, taking Kat's bottom lip between her own. She was too shocked to say anything or do anything and didn't resist, but seemed mortified.

Bishop looked to Ladaran and said "Like that" nonchalantly as Kat sputtered.

"I see." Ladaran whispered.

"B-B-Bishop...!" Katerin finally forced out of her mouth after moments of having been stuck on simply the first syllable.

"Oh, don't act like I just raped your mouth. You're fine." Bishop waved a hand at her.

"You... are a very... bold woman... Bishop." Katerin said like she was informing her that she was indeed an individual who did things others would not. "And... I really hope that this never happens again!" The words rolled off in her tongue in a breath that only came from having the wind taken out of her by another woman's kiss.

"Oh, please. I could show you pleasure your innocent little mind only thinks about when you're alone. Someone's hands sliding up your stomach, caressing all the points on your body aching with longing and slipping into your core until you could stand no more of it without jizzing all over their fingers. Then they'd give you a taste and pound into you mercilessly-" Bishop had her hand just above Kat's knee and had leaned in so her teeth were almost on Kat's neck. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and the evil grin on her face turned into a snickering laugh and she rested back against the booth.

"Oh, God." Kat breathed, staring blankly ahead with wonder and fascination like she was imaging the scene Bishop was painting with tones of horror and her modesty being shattered at the same time, fighting across her features.

"Bishop, you're going to give her a heart attack." Suvinus said.

"Or a moist one." She shrugged, patting Kat's leg as she whimpered and stared sheepishly at her drink like she'd just been violated.

"No, I think you made her celibate." Ladaran said.

 

 

They had all gone back to their respective places of rest. For Bishop, since they had finished the installation of her cell, not so respective. After all, she had a complete bathroom, however small, inside a closet across from the door into her room. She had a cot and at the foot of that was a chest she kept her clothing and personal items inside. She didn't get to keep many things, but the ones she did have where ones she smuggled on board. They were never anything of too much importance or matter. She'd never managed to get anything inside besides a knife, a music player and a tablet. The tablet they had let her keep but she never understood why.

 

She hadn't known that Suvinus had been the one t convince them she could have it. He knew what purpose it served. It had been the one that they had found when they'd gone to Omega. When Bishop had left them she'd gone to her old home, broken in and taken a few items. When she'd returned she'd had the tablet with her. She'd brought a few others but after checking them realized they didn't hold the message she was looking for and tossed them away.

 

Bishop had spent at least fifteen minutes glowing with biotic power, warning the crew of The Chimera that if they didn't back off they would know pain. Finally, Ladaran and Suvinus came to collect her. Hanna was watching boredly, wishing the captain allowed her to participate. He knew that if the lieutenant was involved in the process it would be bloody and the ship would probably take a few hits itself and didn't feel like listening to Guppy complain about screwing in a few bolts on his "baby".

 

"Bishop, calm down." Suvinus said as they hustled closer.

"Oh, sure. We haven't tried saying that to her yet!" Guppy said, dodging one of her attacks. It was what he needed to grab one of her arms, eventually getting ahold of the other.

"Back down or your power source will be removed." Ladaran said in a level, reasonable voice.

"Screw you!" She spat.

"You asked for it." Guppy said, nodding to Maggie. She lifted the black latch at the nape of Bishop's neck where the wires in her tattoos all gathered from though it was obviously not part of her ink. There was no skin here, of course, and they could see inside now. Maggie tore the battery out. Bishop screamed and struggled, but her right arm went limp as did her left from the elbow down when Maggie moved from one limb to the next.

"You still have the battery in your legs, Bishop." Suvinus said.

"Just not my pride." She said in a quiet voice that went unheard.

"What did you bring with you that set the systems off?" Hanna asked. The scanner was still flashing orange. Everyone else could pass through it without being scanned after entering a pass-code, but it could sense Bishop's limbs and would stop her and scan. She wouldn't be allowed to pass until the offending items had been removed from her person.

"Nothing. Maybe your ship is just a piece of shit." She said.

"As compared to your Victoriella?" Hanna jeered.

"Don't go there, Lieutenant." Guppy said. "Let's just search her." By now the captain had come to investigate the ruckuss, though he knew too well what it was. Maggie was always wary about searching her but at least Guppy was holding her so she wasn't completely free to do whatever it was she pleased, but she was still going to try.

"We have a knife, a pistol and a pack of..." Maggie snickered and blushed. "Sir, what should we do with these?"

"Bishop, really? You can't have company on the ship and you only leave when you're with one of the crew." The captain said, frowning at the items. "Those aren't even for humans..." He rubbed his temples tiredly and groaned.

"Just put them back." Bishop said, wriggling her shoulders to no avail.

"Dammit!" Maggie said. "Ugh, What the fuck is this? And do I even want to know?" Her hands were covered in a sticky, red substance.

"I had candy. Don't anymore." She sighed. With her tough, bossy voice and her aggressive behavior her having melting lollipops and gumdrops in her pockets seemed uncharacteristic. "Oh, wait! There should still be a stick of Rock Candy in there somewhere. Pass that up here." She said, suddenly dropping the angry expression for one of want.

"Where do you get these things? And why?" Ladaran wondered aloud.

"I like sucking on things." Bishop shrugged with a wink.

"Eww." Maggie said in response, searching the rest of her pockets as well as those on her boots to which she crouched down cautiously. Anytime Bishop shifted or moved impatiently she flinched as though she was facing peril. "That's it. Just melting sweets, a gun, a few knives and battery packs and of course... her handy-dandy condoms."

"Which I would like back." She insisted. Maggie look to the captain who nodded. She shoved the pack back in one of her pockets with a look of displeasure.

"This isn't what I thought I would be getting when I brought a criminal on my ship." He breathed. It wasn't he first time he'd dealt with her shenanigans, but it was the first time they'd found condoms in her pockets. HE expected guns, illegal packages, knives.

"Then let me go." Bishop said simply.

"So you can kill more people?" Hanna retorted. She could never leave anything be when it came to Bishop and it had gotten them in more than one tumble.

"You're not so different, sweetie. You're a killer, too and we're both going to hell." She said with an amused, rumbly tone.

"I don't kill those who are innocent and I don't kill for fun!" She said. They all knew that the lieutenant had a bit of a hungry side; a lust for death to her enemies that could cower the strongest man in combat.

"I kill those who piss me off. You're on my list, Alliance bitch!" Bishop said as Guppy tried to keep her still with some difficulty.

"Nymphomaniac slut." Hanna said, stepping closer and challenging her.

"The fuck d'you say?" She leaned in toward her, excepting the challenge presented. Suvinus was beginning to feel like he was watching a special on the female species.

"I called you a slut." Hanna said. "You'd fuck anything that can find that loose bag you call a-"

"Lieutenant step in line!" The captain barked. Bishop had started to taunt her, but the captain shook his head at her. "You, too. I'm tired of you two fighting. You are an Alliance soldier. You represent humanity. And you have a shot at freedom or have you forgotten that?" With that he left and Hanna shortly after him. Guppy rolled his eyes as he started to usher Bishop forward.

"I'll take her." Suvinus said. Guppy handed her over gratefully and rested against the wall, tried out from holding back a fighting biotic.

 

As they walked, his grip on her arm loosened until eventually it had slipped down to below her elbow, resting on her forearm. When he noticed, he moved it up to the shoulder opposite of him. She didn't comment, but he spotted her looking at it with a smile. He wondered what the gesture meant to her. To him it was more comfortable and was a way of showing he meant no harm to her. A gesture of friendship. Of course, he'd seen her nether regions and what she could do with them so he couldn't sat that sort of thing hadn't been on his mind for a while.

 

 

As they walked, he grinned and passed the time with his amusement. He could easily tell she was still fuming over the argument. "When the female feels threatened, she goes after the strongest of her clan. This makes her feel proud if she can succeed, but determined with fury to continue the feud if she fails." He began. "The female will go after the most known and acknowledged weakness and strike, delivering a low blow to their opponent's confidence and pride."

"What are you doing?" She droned, giving him a dreadful look.

"But the challenged female won't back down. Instead, she makes the attacker repeat herself as though she did not clearly hear her first remark. It makes her look larger and shows she is prepared to battle.This is an attempt to dare the female into pressing further and to see how far the other is willing to take the dispute. This cannot end well for either, but it the surrounding onlookers who are the most worried, as their adopted habitat will be destroyed by the unstable, chittering women."

"You really are a dick sometimes." She said, frowning.

He laughed and couldn't resist dropping a shoulder and bumping his head against her's. She wasn't too short, which was another appeal, among other things. she wasn't very tall, but Suvinus was average height for his species so he was only about three to four inches taller than her. She flashed a broad smile and he realised that sometimes she could show outward joy. But it was quickly gone when she looked at her cell.

 

He opened her cell door and helped her in. He shut the door behind them, the panel switching to red. She wasn't allowed in or out of her cell on her own. Someone had to let her in and out which was why she fought coming aboard the ship so much.

 

"You know, this was your smoothest process." As he spoke he slid the window mostly closed, a thin beam of light shining straight over the front of her cot. The room was dark now, but it was well enough. He could see fine in the dark and she knew her surrounding but it helped that he didn't plan on leaving.

"Just let me have my batteries." She said. "I feel sick."

"You feel safe in dark places where you have the advantage. With a gun in your hand and your senses sharp, you're untouchable. But when you are at the mercy of others, you feel weak. You're afraid of being below others. You're always on top. You always win because you're better than them. You kill and it makes you stronger; power is everything."

"Stop it." She said impatiently.

"What happened that made you this way?" He said, stepping toward her, his knees against the frame of her cot.

"Just- A lot of stuff." She said, thinking it was sufficient answer. She was wrong

"Someone defeat you and you don't like being defeated so you made it your mission to never let it happen again. You're illusive. The best escape artist the galaxy has ever seen and when you get caught you panic. You're claustrophobic aren't you?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" She said, annoyed. She could see the batteries in his hands but he wouldn't hand them over.

"I think that you're claustrophobic because of something that happened. The same thing that made you as competitive as you are." He said. He finally put a knee on the bed beside her leg. She gave him a dirty, angry look. He analyzed her perfectly, like he was getting in her head and stealing her ignored and suppressed thoughts, things she knew but wouldn't ever admit. Had he been anyone else she probably wouldn't have let him get away with anything he had so far. "Do you know the best way to get over your fears?" He pushed her onto her back, laying her out flat. He trapped her in with his other leg, putting his arms around her torso with a hand on each shoulder so she couldn't sit up.

"Suvinus." She said in a tight voice.

"Does this bother you?" He rested his forehead against her neck.

"Get off of me. Let me up." Her voice trembled.

"Just relax." He said soothingly. He wasn't going to hurt her and if she did start to panic he would stop. But this would help her if she'd let him. Not just this one instance, but maybe being in a relationship with someone would help her get over her problems. Heal her scars. Soothe her pains. He'd be a liar if he said he hadn't thought about being with her before. This was just the first time he'd thought about her sexually. He liked her well enough, but he wasn't sure she was relationship material.

"Please, don't- Just let me up." She looked at him with the same helpless look she always had when she couldn't move. He extended his long blue tongue, dragging it along the line of her jaw.

"Someone had control over you, didn't they?" He guessed. "Let me help you."

"Don't try to fix me." She hissed. "You can't."

"Then I won't. But I'm still going to have my fun while I'm here." He mused.

She sighed discontentedly. "Fuck." He knew what he was doing and so did she. He was correct with what he had said. She was claustrophobic and she didn't like it when she lost. She also didn't like it when people figured her out. When other people were over her she was uncomfortable. It was a survival thing. She had instincts and she had learned that when people had control over her it didn't end well. The incident on Omega with the krogan and Allen messed her up. When she relied on Ran'Xeeger to control her limbs for her and assist her in lving because of false limbs she didn't understand. When she was in jail, in a small little cell with her hands bound. When her biotics got out of control. She was who she was because of her past, but she let it shape her into too much. She was ruthless and bossy, sadistic. And... it was overpowering. Scarring, frightening and heavy. And beautiful, enthralling, capturing and attractive.

 

Suvinus' teeth grazed her neck. She shivered as his taloned fingers slid over her torso, drawing out feelings she'd not felt for some time (by her standards). They stopped at her waistline and unclipped the suspending straps that covered her chest. He removed her belt and seemed disappointed when he sat up. He'd forgotten about her boots. He hurriedly pulled down the zippers and sat the boots aside as waited. She had bent her knees and farther them from each other, but she could do nothing else.

 

He returned to where he'd been and wriggled her pants off of her lower half. She kicked them away in assistance, but then stopped. She didn't look nervous, but maybe not certain of what to do. She wore a strange expression like she was thinking. Over what he didn't know but he would place his bet on not being used to being on the bottom, especially not without a choice. It wasn't really like she didn't want him, he knew that. She'd been bothering him almost more than Ladaran did, only instead of being romantic about it or flirting, she just offered herself up for sex. He wasn't invading her or doing anything wrong, her arms just weren't going to work for a little while so she didn't have control. He wanted her to be as comfortable as she could be, but not directing.

 

Suvinus ran his touch over her chest, down the curves of her sides and gripped her hips. He was finding the different places on her body that made her tick, trying to see what she liked and what she didn't. Where did she get the most pleasure? Did she like it when he touched her breasts? Would it make her moan like it had before? Were gentle touches better than rubbing circles? He repeated the action from bottom to top instead. She seemed best pleased when he moved his tough vertically over the erect, sensitive nubs on her breasts.

 

He enjoyed her chest more than he would have expected. All of it, the softness, the curves, the way the light that was just barely creeping in bounced off of them. What he was best enjoying was the sight of her. The straps of her shirt were still loose and were just resting on her body, but it was the vulnerability she presented. She normally exuded tough, fortified hostility with her walls up, but she was subjected to whatever he wanted. He wasn't going to take advantage of her. If she didn't like it, that would be the end.

But the softness of her skin, her long, exposed neck, her open defenses all made him want to do things to her he'd not thought about until he'd barged in her cell and disrupted her 'privacy'. The strong tomboy was now reeling in feminine bliss and beauty and he'd never wanted it so much. She was at his disposal, but there was no way he could say no to this.

 

She wriggled beneath him and took action, kissing his cheek, a sign she wasn't as annoyed or frustrated as she had been. He'd not worried about her being afraid or too unhappy, but she was out of her comfort zone. Luckily, unless she was angry, Bishop adapted if she was made to, but she didn't always look at things with a clear head.

 

It didn't take him long to remove his armor, but he'd been in the military for years enough to be adept at putting on and taking off. He watched her while he did, not wanting to look away from her for a minute. The waves of her body, how sleek she looked. He imagined her skin wet and gleaming, how that would look with un-painted skin and with her tattoos. Having seen a nude human before, he admitted to himself that he liked that paintings on her body. It was sleek and was a perfect way to show off how rough and strong she was. She'd look like a sea of wires, but he liked the idea. The way her tattoos were designed it was like a look at her inside and her life. The gears and boards of her bio-mechanical limbs. Her busy, messy thoughts.

 

It complimented her own build and the curves on her sides. Her breasts, those perky, round, beautiful breasts were so inviting. He thought some sarcastic remark about Ladaran not having any of those and smiled. He liked the way her lips were pouty and thick and that she didn't have a little dip in the middle of her's like the other's did. He liked the glint in her round eyes now shrouded in a sultry haze of sensuality that made him burn. The way that her long legs shifted and hugged each other. He imagined if her arms were functional she'd not be impatiently waiting for a touch there, but he wasn't going to make her sit waiting for long.

 

He returned to Bishop who immediately and passionately kissed his jawline, nibbling. The feeling was good, but he wanted to drag this out. They might have both been ready, but he wanted to explore her. He bowed his head down to her breast, his tongue flicking over her hard center while he curled a finger and pressed his knuckle against her clitoris. Her anatomy wasn't very different from that of turians so he wasn't lost. Her hips jerked at the first touch and he circled his tongue around her nipple to which she made a sound of enjoyment.

 

He reluctantly parted, moving down her body until he was able to get a look at her sex. He'd oddly felt objects on her body and had wanted to see why he'd felt that, at first being worried that it was something less... exotic. On her folds were two rings on each side that were jade green and were flat against her skin, a single dark green ball in the middle of each ring. She had a gold piercing that ran through the clitoral shaft as well as two piercings that were at the very end of her folds, separate from the others. There was one that was on the left and another across it on the right. At the top of her folds were studs on either side. They were black and small, but noticeable.

He smiled, surprised but somehow not. It seemed like something she would do. Paint her body and get a multitude of piercings in different places. HE was intrigued and drawn in. Experimentally, he gently tugged on one of the ring in the middle. Bishop mumbled some comment that sounded encouraging, but he wasn't sure it had actually been coherent. He allowed himself to bring his tongue through the length of her cunt and focus on the gold piercing at her pearl. She was already slick as expected and he purred delightfully at her taste, making a note of it to remember. He moved his hands to push her thighs further apart and tease across her until she moaned and her breathing hitched. When she seemed close to finishing, she protested. He'd purposely been dragging it out unfairly, painfully slow and feather light.

 

"Don't make me wait any longer." She begged. In any other situation he'd have hated to see her reduced to begging, but oh, how he didn't mind it now. He sat back up and placed his body over her's, a hand on her waist as if to guide him as he shifted, sheathing in her core."Are you... ribbed?" She cooed excitedly and faintly. He smiled, but didn't need to answer. "That explains why the box said "for all your bumps and ridges"." She curved her back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

There were groves on his hips where they came down from his waist that cupped her knees like hooks. She moaned when he rocked into her again, the angle sweet and tender to both of them. She pressed herself against his body and let her legs tighten around him. The closeness, the sharing of heat made his skin crawl and he felt a pool of desire in his belly he hadn't felt for too long. He wasn't one who thought that females were supposed to be frail flowers, but her skin was so smooth and just looked perfect to him. So exposed and almost subjected to him. She was his for now and he wanted- no, it was a need. He needed to have her. He was out of practice, but if Bishop could tell or cared she didn't let on.

 

She made a soft whimpering sound and he couldn't help thinking of what it would be like to bite down on her shoulder but she didn't have any scales like he or Ladaran had. He'd only cause her great pain and she'd bleed and later maul him and send him flying off of the ship. He had to clench his jaw and focus to fight the urge. He wasn't going to be so primal and submit to his instincts. The soft, flawless skin would only be marked by another needle but not by any scars he made due to weak will. But it was in his nature to bite, to mark his mate as his own. He reminded himself that they weren't mates, just... friends.

 

Bishop writhed with a frustrated and flustered expression and drew him out from his thoughts. She cried out with pleasure but then cursed his name and shook her chest like she was trying to move her arms, but of course couldn't.

"I can't fucking move!" She burst. She pulled her legs up higher on his back so her thighs were on his waist and her knees were almost by his shoulders. "Godammit." She had her hips about as forward as she could get them and he found it hard to hold out any longer. Taking the look on her face as a clue, he'd say she was close, too. 

He gripped her waist and growled in a guttural noise. Almost defeatedly he dropped his head down, nuzzling her neck and trying his damnedest not to pierce her flesh with his teeth like he wanted. Her skin flushed, her breasts pink and firm, her core heated and sensitive to every unintentional connection. Her expression was one of frustration and bliss. The pool of warmth in his stomach was weighing heavy and until it washed through him and he was spent. She called out one of her favorite profanities which actually rather suited the situation and chewed her bottom lip as her hips bucked and she could squeeze no tighter with her legs. Her core contracted around him and she tossed her head back, trembling with excitement. She moaned out a row of five of a swear like before and then relaxed, her grip on him relaxing with thorough exhaustion.

 

Her skin was wet and sticky by the time he finally rolled to the side, his chest rising and falling as he trilled deeply like a close sound to choppy purring or growling, something she'd already heard both the High-Commander and the General do. It was a sign of affection and of happiness, a pleasant sound of appreciation. It was an assurance of a positive emotion and most commonly of love and intimacy.

After a moment Bishop lazily said to him "That was fun. But give me back my fucking batteries." She turned her head to the side so he could do so. He pushed the flat battery pack inside it's holster and shut the latch again. She stretched her arms up as blue power rolled up them like foggy clouds. "I like your way of fixing my head." She said quietly."After all, when drugs and violence aren't cutting it, sex always cheers me up." She reached for a cigarette, but Suvinus stopped her.

"Bishop. I did that, didn't I?" He breathed in an upset, matter-of-fact voice, a hand between her cleavage as he inspected her chest.

"What, that? Just a scratch, I'm not going to bleed out." She shrugged off the cuts on her breast from his talons.

"I never intended upon hurting you, Bishop." He tried to explain, wiping away the chrimson streaks.

"Don't touch it." She said, batting his hand away with a wince. "I'm fine. I like a little pain."

"That's different from a little pain! You have gashes." He argued.

"Don't ruin this by overreacting." She said warningly.

"Any deeper and you'd need stitches." He replied with exaggeration.

"But I don't." She snapped.

"I cut you here, as well." He said, tapping just above the marks on her torso. "I'll be more careful." He sighed. "I promise."

"Don't. I'm not some fragile piece of artwork you need to coddle!" She barked. "Hurt me; I like it!" Her straight voice was more of an assertive fact shoved down his throat or a dare meant to shut him up and out him in his place at the same time. "If you want someone who will love you and let you hold them for hours while you play house or watch the news while she makes dinner than go to your precious play-thing Ladaran. I'm not going to be your bitch! Neither will I be a damn flower so fuck off!"

"Bishop I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm sorry, do I look like I give a fuck? If I cared, I wouldn't have spent seven years in jail for murder. With that being said, get out!" She said, practically dragging out of the bed by one of his cheek scales, which was, to say the least, very painful.

 

 

 

It wasn't until the next day that Bishop really calmed down. Suvinus had decided to play it safe and just shoot anyone who shot at him and no one else in the fight that took place while the Alliance vessel was stolen by the crew from Bishop's former gang. When Bishop gave him dirty looks for killing one of 'her men' he resorted to firing warning shots or merely taking down their shields. Somehow he managed to get lost on the ship in an area he hadn't explored very well yet and had found himself standing beside Bishop firing at the Alliance.

 

He'd never raised his gun at them, but he was still hiding behind the same wall. He was so used to working with her and not against her that he didn't think twice about the situation like he should have. When someone had finally gotten ahold of Bishop, an Alliance marine, he'd been torn between attacking and letting them do to her what they would which he knew would either result in her death or something equally as high. Death to her would not be as terrible and breaking as knowing she was captured for good. 

 

But when she looked at him, her thick, chunky lips red with blood and gloss, her eyes not pleading but ordering, her teeth bared and grinding angrily, he felt sorry for her. She had often made him feel sympathy over her past and her outlook on life, how her background had shaped her. When he looked at her he saw anger and annoyance about being held back with a gun pressed to her temple. But he also saw, in her blue eyes, anticipation and trust that he would save her.

 

The marine pulled back the hammer of his gun and it hissed as the smoke puffed out from the heat of use. He muttered something in Bishop's ear, and then there was a gun shot, blood spattered on the walls, a limp body that hit the ground with a deafening thud seemingly too slow and a gushing wound that leaked over the ground to Suvinus' feet as fear and dread became the pressure in his chest.

 

 

Later on he found himself cleaning the bathroom. He was scrubbing the blood off the walls of the showers, mirrors, sinks, the floor, trying not to think about what happened. He couldn't, unfortunately, get the ceiling. Someway or another someone's head had been blown out and their blood just happened to fly up there to the one place he couldn't clean. A pity he couldn't reach it.

After the bathrooms had been scrubbed clean he idly tried picking the bullets out of the wall where they had been lodged in. He heard the door open as loud, heavy footsteps pounded their way across the floor with sobs accompanying them. He looked to see the strangest sight.

 

"Bishop?" He left the bullet in the wall alone, crossing the room to investigate. She was standing in front of one of the basins, tears down her face and eyeshadow following the flow of liquid in a hazy trail. Her tears made the shadow look like oil or ink and her crisp, clear eyes like crystals or diamonds that were so wounded. He put a hand on her back and she flinched. She didn't really look at him but to acknowledge he was there.

"Bishop, what's wrong?" He said tentatively.

"I-I... I had to kill him!" She burst, turning to him and dropping her head on his shoulder, arms still hanging straight by her body, listless. He embraced her awkwardly, but got over himself and held her. She didn't need him to feel uncomfortable with the one person he never expected to break down. She held up so much and for so long that if she did take a rest in her walls, she deserved support.

 

"Who?" He asked, somewhat nervous but also surprised and disbelieving of what he saw before him. He knew she kept her emotions bottled up. One would've known the lid would blow with too much pressure.

"Jet... He was one of my best men. I trusted him... but he said my mother knew-" She whined and her body shook with another bout of sobs. "He said... He said my mother was visited by them... before it happened and she didn't tell me. He said that she couldn't talk to be because I kept ignoring her... when it happened it was too late to warn me." Bishop finally brought her arms up to his waist and rested against him. For some reason, possibly because she was crying, Bishop was shaking.

After a moment of silence he asked "Are you cold?" in a quietest voice, trying to calm her though he didn't really know how. Somehow he suspected either a good bit of alcohol was involved, judging by her attitude and breath, or maybe drugs.

"No." She said. He noticed her crying had ceased. At least, tears were only rolling down once every now and again, but no longer consistently. She shivered again as she put her hands on his chest, toying with the fabric of his shirt, likely for a distraction. She stepped back and he looked down at her body. She was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Come on. You should probably take a shower or you'll get sticky and irritated." He said.

"In a moment." She said. She looked dazed, like she was hiding something or maybe trying to wrangle her emotions back up and keep them from everyone. It wasn't until she had started to tug at his shirt sleeves and dropped it in a pile when she'd managed to take it off that he realized what she had been doing. "Okay, let's go, ah, now." He said, taking her hand and moving her away before she stole anymore of his clothing. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, please stay!" She said, pulling him back as he tried to leave.

"I'll just turn my back- Nevermind, no need." He said as she dropped her clothing in the blink of an eye. How she could drop her pants, shirt and unzip her boots before he even finished speaking was an amazing feat in itself. Now he saw why Kat was so fascinated and amazed by her. After she kicked them aside she turned the water on. She dragged him in and shut the door before he had time to disagree. He sighed and stood to the side so he wasn't sprayed with water. Part of him said she was up to something. The other part of him said he really didn't care. She had a look of forced back hell, her eyes wet and her lips quivering. He sighed, leaning his head back against the sleek wall of the shower and closed his eyes.

"If I had just listened to her, it never would have happened." She said, slamming a fist against the wall. He raised a brow at her, peeling an eye open. She was scowling at the world, but mostly, it seemed, at his pants. And how correct he was. "Dammit, take these off." She said, dragging them down without taking the seconds of her time to bother with the zippers of buttons and causing them to catch and snag on every stretch of plaiting they passed. She also didn't bother to take them out of the shower so they sat in the corner where she left them to get soaked and wet.

 

He frowned. Not only did he not like water even more so than the average turian, he didn't like to be cold either. No turian did, they were a people of warm climates. Without any forewarning, Bishop fell to her knees and sat back on her legs, her back slouched as she rested her head just below his knees.

 

"Bishop, you can't fix this now. What happened is in the past. I'm sure your mother would want you to- Hey!" Bishop sat back up and wrapped a hand around his shaft, swirling her tongue over the tip of his member. He tried to take a step back but he had no room to move with the wall directly behind him. "I'm not comfortable with this, you're distraught."

She stopped and at first he was relieved. "And I was comfortable when you took away my batteries and didn't let me move while you fucked me?"

"You didn't seem to mind." He pointed out.

She giggled and slid her hand over his length and he sighed approvingly before he could stop himself. "You don't seem to mind either."

"Dammit, human." He mumbled. He felt so guilty for even having an erection. Did she have to exploit the fact, too? Couldn't she just cry, let him pat her back a bit and tell her was was a badass who was the glue of the group whether he thought it or not? Despite his wishes, she smiled and brought her tongue from the base to the end before he pushed her away with reluctance, frustration and very little effort.

She huffed. "Fine." She stood under the shower head. She held her hair out of the way as she let the water roll down her body. He cleared his throat and tried not to watch her or let his gaze trail over her curves or her perfect breasts when she scrubbed soap over her painted body. She had just finished soaping herself up when she noticed him watching. She gave him a strange look before pushing him down onto the ground and straddling his hips. He started to say something, but he spotted her piercing again and was once more intrigued.

 

"It's an Isabella." She said, running her fingers down her clitoris and the piercing. She twitched pleasantly, but he simply thought it looked like it was painful to have done. She settled over him and lowered herself, smiling with the penetration. Sh began o curve her back and slide over him, up and back down again. She was being a bit too hard, he thought, and she wasn't sure she was actually doing this for the pleasure or the act.

 

"I see." He didn't look at her, but he didn't need to. He heard the quivering anger and hatred she had for the person she used to be.

"I was stupid and weak. I used to go to church with my mother, I used to make friends and depend on people. And when I got hurt," She said, her tone edgy. "I cried instead of getting mad and doing something about it."

"And now you're self-righteous and tough. Invincible." He said, touching her shoulder as he sat up. She whined and let her head fall on his chest as she sat still. "Please get off me." He whispered, mostly to himself. She brought her arms between his chest and her's, her hands by her chin and neck. He smiled and took her wrists in his grasp as she looked up at him with half closed blue eyes. She kissed his cheek and nestled back against him.

"I don't care if you're lying or not." She said quietly.

 

He shook his head from a lack of understanding of what had really just happened to him or if it had even happened at all. Had she really been bouncing over his lap, riding him in a way she'd not talked about doing with him before or even given hint to? Not that he'd really been thinking about intercourse in the shower, but he wasn't really going to even consider it that. She'd used his, ah, anatomy to make herself feel better. Like a figurative tissue. That wasn't making him feel any less... gross. As his cowl filled up with water and he felt a nagging, chewing feeling of panic deep down that was slowly reminding him he was still a turian in water, he wondered what the hell just happened to him?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kina had come aboard the ship and assisted in the cause since the beginning of the week and it was already a week o long. Bishop was at peace with Ladaran's infatuation with him. If she knew how big his dick was she'd never leave him alone. If she wanted to pine away she could do just that. But this whorish, green skinned bitch needed to lay off! The mutt claimed she was celibate and had no desire to engage in intercourse with any man, but she didn't believe her. It didn't help that she walked around naked, but did she have to attract Suvinus' attention undivided? If she wasn't trying to lure the boys in like she claimed she must have been created with ridiculously potent pheromones.

 

Once again, Bishop was practically giving head to one of her candy canes when Suvinus entered the mess hall. She quit her pouting when he looked at her, but only for a brief moment before he opened his mouth.

"I don't know how you can eat so much without putting on weight." He said, knowing her pockets were likely pull of other sweets.

"I'm a biotic." She said defensively.

"Just don't stop running from the law. If you're metabolism slows you'll blow up like house." He said.

"Well, fuck you, asshole." She said, extending him middle finger as she shot him daggers, wishing looks could kill. She left the room, storming down the hall toward the shooting range.

"High-commander, I believe that making a positive comment about her weight may make her feel more confident and more likely to reward you. Also, I believe the convict is making an attempt to seduce you." Kina said, legs crossed as she sat on one of the counters where stools sat filled. She sat between two men in a line of many. They were all gathered around her, as usual, but she hardly payed them any mind.

"Is she? I haven't noticed." He said said with a shrug.

"That's why she's been so frustrated. Her biotics are unstable. She blasted the flatware and cups off the table when you left last night." Kina said. "I believe it would be healthy for all of us if you would talk to her. find what it is she asking for and give it to her."

"Oh, he'll give it to her alright." One of the soldiers around her said.

"Has this occasion happened before?" Kina asked. "What was the solution in previous instances?"

"Well, apparently Suvinus wasn't familiar with pleasuring humans-"

"That's, ah, personal." Suvinus said, giving Guppy a look. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't listen to that."

"It's kind of wha' I'm bein' payed for. Sorry, lad."

"I see." Kina said delicately. "High-Commander, I still recommend indulging her. If intercourse has before partaken between the two of you should you not be willing to satisfy her wishes? Sexual lust and desire is a common want in most species. I would find it hard to believe that you would not feel the same."

"Well, yeah." He sighed. "Let me just go partake in intercourse. You can narrate with your strangely uncomfortable technical terms."

"You balk at the topic of sexual acts yet I have before witnessed you engaging in physically promiscuous activities and what I could have mistaken as foreplay to initiate sex with the convict before." Kina said. "I do not understand."

"Guppy, give her one of your Fornax magazine's. Maybe this would be less awkward." Mumbling under his breath he said "I won't be able to get it up for a week now, thank you."

"Maybe our co-pilot should give you one of his magazines instead." She replied. Suvinus and Guppy both gave her surprised looks. "I have picked up a few things from listening to you. It is not hard to learn sarcasm." She said.

"I'm surprised you even know what sarcasm is." Suvinus said.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head. "It is simple. To say something facetiously in a tone that is suggestive of humorous deceit."

"Why is this ship crawling with such hard asses?" Suvinus mumbled.

((not finished))

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As they approached the club they could hear the music throbbing in the ground like the very vibrations were calling them near. With Bishop having known Veronica it helped to get her into places that she normally wouldn't. Say, for example, a club only for the people who were invited. The models, the rich, the glamorous. The somebodies. However, criminals were usually not invited; especially when they brought human and non-human military with them everywhere they went. However, if this criminal happened to be a friend of a friend of the club, she could get herself and her motley band into said club. And that was exactly where they were. She'd brought everyone with. After all, they'd all been invited. Hanna didn't want to come, but Jacara, Kat, Suvinus and Caleb had come along.

 

Once they got in, Jacara and Kat headed over to the bar. Bishop had, of course, already pounced upon the liquor, but Suvinus and Caleb were standing by a half wall pointing out different women. Suvinus had similar tastes, since he found human women to be attractive. While Caleb might have found it a bit awkward 'babe watching' with him, he quickly got used to it when he noticed turians had better eyesight and could spot the pretty ones from farther away. He could also get away with appreciating how they looked because humans didn't expect turians to be checking them out.

 

"Inform me again of how you managed to incorporate our presence here." Jacara said, pulling Bishop closer to her.

"Lay off the spy talk, Divra Tes." She said, comparing her to a women from a very popular series of episodes as well as films. "You're here to be fun for once, not scan everyone's omni-tools and implants to see if their your contact."

"Fine. How'd you get us in here?" She said, impatiently rephrasing it.

"Veronica and I fucked the owner. Well, owners." She said shrugging. Jacara made a face, but tossed back her drink and noticed Kat staring pitifully at hers. The batarian bartender refilled her drink and she downed her second shot before dragging Katerin out to the dance floor, snagging Caleb on her way past. Bishop scoffed and shook her head. She'd seen Jacara dance before. It was... amusing and hard to follow. It almost made her feel confused and afraid of the unknown which was her dancing skill. Perhaps if she drank enough she'd be better, but there was a lot to cure. Katerin was no better, but at least she tried.

"Did you slip something in Port's drink or was her ass on fire?" Suvinus said as he took a seat on the stool beside her. "As you human's say."

"I think it's been a while since she's gotten out." She said boredly, shrugging loosely. 

"Suvinus!" Someone exclaimed. Bishop immediately put her hand to wear her guns would be if she had them and finding nothing. She realised she didn't need them when Suvinus briefly hugged his apparent acquaintance and then asked how he was. The two exchanged colloquial greetings that one would with an old friend that hadn't been seen in a few years to a decade and then remembered Bishop who was tossing back shots before pleasantly warming over the look of the new turian.

"You gonna introduce me to your cute friend?" She asked, nodding her head up once in his direction, eyes sultry and low.

"This is Ryner." Suvinus said.

"...This would be the notorious pirate, am I wrong?" He said. Like Suvinus, his voice was silken and honeyed. He was more of a medium grey color to Suvinus as a near obsidian color.

"No, you wouldn't be." She said, pursing her deep red lips.

"Ah. So you brought a pirate... to a nightclub?" Ryner said, curiously.

"Actually, she brought me here." Suvinus said. "Sit down and I'll explain." Suvinus said. And so he did. He explained the reason why a pirate they knew about had for years wanted to take down was not paying for her crimes by death but by drinking and remaining dormant.

"Well, one thing you forgot to mention was how attractive she was." Ryner said with a smile.

"I like your friend." She said decidedly.

"Hmm." Suvinus huffed. "I don't' share, you know."

"I do." She raised one brow softly as if to say 'do this'.

Ryner excused himself to the bathrooms, leaving Suvinus to glare at her. "Bishop, you've been looking at him the wrong way. Don't you even suggest-"

"Do you think he'd fuck me?" She asked carelessly.

"Yes, that's the problem. Ryner's always been enthralled by humans." HE said. "He even tried to wear hoodies. Ladaran is who got him into that." He said.

"Good. Do you think he's interested? I mean, would he mind if he looked over my shoulder and saw you?" She asked, pushing the question like she was at a Q&A table.

"No, that wouldn't bother me, but it would probably bother him." Ryner said, returning from the bathrooms to stand behind Bishop with a hand on his hip.

"Oh, why..." Suvinus sighed. "Spirits, why?"

"Scales, can you go pry Veronica off of Jacara? I think there will be gunfire if she actually touched her like I think she will." Bishop said, noticing the gleam in the dark haired vixen's eyes as she made her way to Jacara who was currently surrounded by two humans and a turian with his arm around her.

"Yeah... Sure." HE said. "For the safety of this place."

"That wasn't just because of your friend, was it?" Ryner asked, taking a seat across from her.

"No, but don't get ahead of yourself. I just want to have sex, no games." She said bluntly. "I want to get Suvinus in this and the only way to do that is to drag him kicking and screaming."

"Hmm. Sounds a bit tricky." Ryner said. "I have to admit... the thought about seeing one of my oldest friends without his armor on is a bit strange. I'm not sure I'd be paying him any attention if I had you to look at, though."

"That's the plan."

 

 

Way One-

 

Veronica came bounding over, Jacara's hand tugged along by her's. Veronica snatched Bishop off of the stool and causing it to fall, though Suvinus was barely able to catch it in time.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She nagged.

"Come on...! Let's dance! We came here to have fun!" Veronica whined, smiling as she pulled them both onto the tiled dance floor.

It had lines that made squares that got smaller and smaller as they neared the center of the floor. IT was the only lighting, save that which illuminated from the rest of the room. The three walls surrounding that section of the club were mirrors, making the room seem larger than it was. There was a mirror above them on the veiling as well. To the right, on a platform behind a small bar, were two cages raised above the ground and between them two poles.

 

Bishop let the thrum of the music get inside her, feeling it ripple through her body in deafening vibrations from the floor up. She grabbed Veronica from behind her, grinding against her. Veronica let her hands slide over Bishop's back as she bent over backwards, her eyes catching Suvinus' before she snapped back up and whipped her head around in a circle, inky black ponytail flying.

 

Bishop moved her hips in a backwards focused circle, moving against Veronica's body. She reached forward, grabbing Jacara's hand and pulling her into their group. Jacara didn't seem to want to join in, but Bishop persisted. She dealt well under pressure as one of SAIA's best agents and allowed Bishop to lick up the line of her cleavage, stopping at her neck to kiss her.

 

The crowd around them gave a little cheer as Jacara shuddered, tilting her head back and bringing her hands up Bishop's arm to tangle in her hair. Veronica and Bishop were both continuing their gyrating. Jacara rolled her head around in a circle and then shrugged her shoulders, smirking evilly as she pushed her hips forward, one of Bishop's leg's between both of Jacara's.

 

Watching the three of them dance was almost more than Suvinus could handle. The trio of them grinding and rubbing their bodies together... It wasn't long before they were beginning to sweat. Finally, some muscle-head Alliance soldier pulled Bishop out from the middle, leaving Jacara and Veronica together. It didn't take long for the man to lean in close to Bishop, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and, as they neared the bar at the end of the room, lifted her up and placed her on the stage behind it.

 

From somewhere, and Suvinus couldn't tell where, Angora showed up, holding a hand up to Bishop who hauled her up. Angora was already wearing less than anyone else, just a bra underneath a shiny black jacket and her typical nylon shorts. She cast down her jacket while another stripper joined them on the other pole and Bishop dropped everything but her heels and her garters on underneath. She didn't wear her stockings, so it was just her actual garter belt and her scandalous panties beneath it.

 

Now that... that was more than Suvinus would stand for. He marched over to where she was, kneeling while she danced topless like she was just a common slut. Well.

"Bishop, will you-"

"Hey, no touching the dancers." The batarian tending bar said.

"She's my girlfriend!" Suvinus said, shaking his head and frowning.

"I don't care who you are. You know him, miss?" He said, looking over to Bishop. 

She smiled and said, "Nope. Not a fuckin' clue." She winked and continued to move around.

"Goddamn you, Bishop." he mumbled turning away and shaking his head.

((Not finished))

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bishop came out of the showers without a towel, her small breasts and pierced genitals tucked between her legs getting all the attention before it was diverted to her toned ass as she passed. But it was Suvinus only who had all three balls enough to follow her and he wasn't out there to see her. Not until she was in her cell. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book and seeming totally involved, delved into the world of whatever the author had created.

 

When he heard her come in, he looked up and rose. He came toward her and grabbed her upper arm, all but shoving her into the cell door. She struggled and tried to punch him, but pressed hi body against hers and slid the cell door window shut. It was only four inches tall and six across, but it was enough that her screams would flow through the halls of the ship. They would inevitably, but not if he could get something in her mouth first. Usually that something ended up being his carapace, but he didn't care. It actually felt overwhelmingly good, but overwhelmingly painful initially.

 

"Suvinus, get off m-" She stopped hen he slid his dark tongue into her mouth and swirled it around her's. 

Instantly she shifted and relaxed, taking it in step and accepting his advances. She fumbled with his armor; She'd never liked it. Finally, he reached around awkwardly, his forehead and nose coming to align against her's like he liked and he helped her with it. She was able to find the circular tun dials. She turned the claps and pulled the dial out, the top and bottom halves of his armor pieces falling off. He was able to step out his crumbling leg armor, but was knocked off balance when she jumped and caught her legs around his waist, bucking her hips up along the hard surface of his plates. he stepped back, but then forward and slammed her into the door again- hard.

 

She grunted and swore at him, but then kissed his flat lips and cheeks, bit his neck and held around his neck like life. She pressed her hands just below his fringe. A vulnerable and soft spot the nerve endings there were like that on a human's scalp; sensitive and tingling. He trilled and gasped and began massaging her breasts.

"You're pressing too hard, you little fucker." She growled.

"Sorry." He breathed, rocking against in her in little waves, pushing her against the door and causing her legs to spread wider for him, not that his waist amounted to much.

 

She ground her body against him, namely at his groin. his plates began to soft on and he grabbed the back of her neck and she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him while making a concentrated face. He bit lightly at her neck like he'd learned to do and she shuddered. He then moved clear of her way and, still grasping her neck, pushed her toward the bed. She sprawled on it, knees shoulder width apart, face in the pillow and ass in the air. She looked around at him as he came behind her.

 

"You're being so rough." She smiled. 'I like it." 

He growled and pushed on her hips with his, grabbing her hands and removing the batteries in her wrists. She was instantly pissed, but he didn't care. He moved back and teased her clit, flicking a talon across it. She cried out and he rewarded her with two fingers between her slick walls, curving in to that magical little spot that would make her quiver. He pulled out and licked from her clit over the bud of her anus. She moaned through the pillow's cushion, muffled and guttural.

 

He used two fingers to spread her open, then grabbed the curves of her waist, pushing his length into her until his skin touched her's. He could hear her moaning and he wondered how he'd know if she needed air. She'd be able to turn her head enough to breathe, certainly, but he reminded himself if she wanted it rough he was giving it to her rough.

 

Suvinus could feel her writhing around him, but he liked most how when he pushed against her her back curved with each thrust. He could hear and practically feel her pleasure as he pounded into her. It didn't take him long to feel it catching up t him, but he didn't care about 'lasting long' or anything but Bishop and himself at the moment.

He could hear the muffled noises of her ecstasy through the pillow, her chuffs and mounds, her attempts to breath. IT only stirred his arousal more, and her's from the sound of it. He felt her gasping, but also her walls convulsing around his cock and he felt his own release pulling through him like her's was. He heard her gasp and scream into the pillow, and he spilled into her.

 

He lay backwards onto his back, pulling her with him so she sat facing away from him. Bishop fell beside him and panted, coughing and gasping. She looked alright, but he then remembered her batteries were out. He felt around in the sheets and then popped them back in her wrists. She touched his cheek affectionately and then kissed him.

"I am gonna milk you dry tonight." She said daringly, as though there was no say in the matter.

"I might be more than you can handle, Bishop." He smiled, touching her shoulder and rubbing it lovingly. He sat up an she went with him, folding her knees under her. He grabbed a lollipop off of her desk and pushed it into her mouth, saying, "Suck on this." She grabbed it in and moved in and out from between her lips and he watched her with a twisted grin. She placed herself over his lap and rubbed his crotch with a free hand. He bent down and dragged his tongue along her neck, along her jaw and up the side of her ear, nipping gently at the bottom of her lobe where there wasn't an ear piercing. She felt him as he hardened, though still feeling over-sensitive and ridden from the last event.

 

She worked her hand over his shaft and flicked her thumb over his head, then pushed him into her again. She cried and winced, sitting deeper and harder than she should have and feeling him brush against her cervix. She clenched her hands into fists in the blankets around her and moved back up, dropping back down on him and feeling him jerk his hips up desperately. They both should have probably waited longer, Bishop for her comfort and arousal and him for being in the equivalent of mid thirties and pretty out of practice. She threw her head back, holding onto his cowl for balance and leverage to lift her hips and then slam them down on his lap again, skin slapping against skin.

 

His love then gasped and lowered her head onto his chest, hands on his shoulders and body grinding into him. He tried not to scratch so hard, but his talons drew a thin, shallow line of red blood across her skin as he gripped at her back. Luckily, he only had two fingers so she didn't have an abundance of cuts. He was the one to call her name incoherently as he came, shaking as she touched herself to bring herself along with him. He loved to have her in this position and she knew he liked it. It was best when she began to climax as she'd lay head head on him and put her hands on his chest, feel his heartbeat and let him pump into her from underneath. It felt like the way lovers were supposed to feel, sitting together and sharing their warmth, but he'd never tell her that.

 

Suvinus rested his back against the wall to catch his breath. Turians might be well endowed, as compared to the human male average she was used to, and they might have had an extra testicle, and their stamina and endurance in generality was much greater, but it wasn't so much that he didn't need to breathe. Suvinus knew how Bishop was and if he didn't take a break, she wouldn't' either. She'd end up hurting herself just so she could tire him out.

 

Bishop pulled a short bottle about three inches tall and five inches wide out of her dresser and set it down. She didn't look like was was going to use it just yet, but he was still curious. He had an idea of where that was going to go.

"What is that?" He asked, worried she'd put it on him now.

"Lube."

"But... I think you're lubricated on your own. Plus, I mean, I've, you know..." He gestured to her body like she could finish the sentence for him.

"I'll take it up the ass, Suvinus, put it in me." She said blatantly, rolling her clear blue eyes at him. "Just stretch me out first." Laying on her back, he could see her heart pounding under her sweat layered skin.

"Jame, I think you should take a break." He said, placing a hand over the spot on her ribs where he saw her heart pulsing.

"If you need to stop, old man, I-"

"No, no." He said, suddenly feeling a bit of his primitive, male turian mind getting the best of him. How much did she think he could take? He felt older than he was. If he looked it Ladaran didn't care and Bishop wouldn't be able to tell. She was no expert in turian custom or physiology. She tried to pull him out of his protective plating and didn't understand how it could be painful. He compared it to ripping one of her nipples off.

 

He let her run her hands over the walls of his cowl. He brought one of his fingers and ran it along her puffy lips and pull down on her bottom lip, sliding off his finger slowly in a way that was seductive, but still almost made him laugh. Humans' silly mouths were still foreign and strange to him, but he was learning their sexy intuition. Bishop kissed his finger, then took it in her mouth making soft sucking noises every now and then. She'd swirl her tongue over his fingertip and then plunged back in, swirled again. Now he was glad he hadn't said "boop" like he'd almost done. She'd have probably hit him for that.

 

It didn't take him long to harden again and he put a finger against her entrance, pressing until there was a little pop and his finger slipped in. She inhaled a breath of air sharply with excitement, her legs trembling with tire and the tension and youthful energy coursing through her veins. She was tight and new. He'd done this before with her, but it was still strange to think anything, especially his dick, would be going in there. It was how he thought of scuba diving; One didn't really belong poking around down there, but damn if it wasn't amazing.

 

Unfortunately, Suvinus' mind got the better of him and he grabbed one of Bishop's hands, directing it down to her ass. She stuck a finger in alongside his and chewed on her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. He then crawled over her until his knees were under her arms and he was hovering just above her diaphragm. She smiled arrogantly like she knew he'd do it and put a hand around his shaft. he moved forward so the head of his cock was in her mouth, doing as what she'd done to his hands only a moment ago.

 

She sucked on his cock while moving her fingers in and out, her pleasure coming out in hums that tingled. He tried not to just pump pointlessly into her. It was tempting to do so, but he cared about her too much to just use her that poorly. She trusted him and while she didn't love him or have any involved feelings for him, she did consider him a friend still (no matter how many times he was inside her) and wouldn't let him mistreat her. she'd admit that he was her boyfriend, rather freely and possessively at that. She didn't love him, he knew, but there was pride in his eyes and admiration when she'd make her claim of him.

 

When he was beginning to feel too close to coming on her face which didn't seem like such a bad idea except that was beginning to feel a bit caught up, he pulled back earning a sloppy noise and a trail of saliva from his cock to her mouth that took it's place resting on her chin as he positioned himself between her widespread legs. H pumped some of the lubricant into his hand and glossed it over himself.He exchanged a quick glance up at her before he pushed into her, a soft squeal escaping her lips the further in he was. She groaned the more he pushed and he stopped.

He didn't' want her to hurt and he was honestly unsure of how good it would feel to her. She wouldn't ask for it if she didn't like it, especially not after the krogan and the guards. However, she never seemed to care about that. He'd before seen her pinned between two of the crew... or three, or four. Hell, he'd had one of his old military friends nipping at her neck while he tried to keep his knees from buckling behind her on one occasion.

 

"Don't stop, dumbass!" She snapped, looking haughty and offended. Her skin was flushed; a blush spread across her cheeks and her nipples pink and hard with arousal.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jaimes." He said. She hadn't it when he gave her nicknames or used anything her mother's maiden name, but he would still call her by her real name when they were alone. The crew called her Con or Prince, but he didn't do that to her. She wasn't still a convict. Well, sort of.

 

"Goddammit, Suvinus." She whined impatiently with disappointment heavy on her voice. "Do I need to do this myself?"

"Just... pull your panties out of your ass." He said.

She laughed. "I don't if you noticed, but that's not what's in there."

"That's not what I meant." He said, putting a hand on the headboard in front of them.

 

Bishop had the pillow pressed against it so her head wouldn't be bashed into it. He rocked into her, his plated chest brushing against her soft breasts and feeling good against them. She arched her back into him and ran her fingers through the hair she had brushed back through her rebel hair. The softened plating that had opened like dutch doors to allow his length to drop was just enough to rub against her clit and make her shudder. Bishop wasn't the only one who got enjoyment out of her piercings, Suvinus felt them roll across him, too. Suvinus had seen other women with piercings there that made their skin look... used. But Bishop had managed to stay taut and her piercings weren't that obvious except the ones on her folds.

He hadn't understood why anyone would want metal down there, but Spirits, he did now and once again, he gripped at her hips and buried himself in her, dropping his head close to her's. She reached up, body curling around him with her legs around his waist and her teeth biting into his carapace. He swore in a series of clicks that wasn't in Galactic, but it only brought along his orgasm and Bishop, from the looks and sound of it, wasn't far behind.

 

"Ah, God! F...uck." She gasped, her walls convulsing and contracting around him, doing exactly what she'd said she would do.

"Okay, Bishop... I need a break." He said, his own heart pounding in his chest. As a turian, he didn't run out of breath easy. They had large chests for a reason, but damn if he wasn't feeling tired. He knew she was, too. She had to be.

"Let me finish of this cigarette and then we'll go again." She said, sitting up and resting an arm at an angle on her knee.

He chuckled weakly, sitting next to her and putting one arm around her waist and the other rubbing her arm. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I don't know if I can."

"Then I won." She said, smiling like it was already decided.

"I don't know about that." He said softly, nuzzling her skin. "I don't know what got into you, Bishop. But I like it."

"Then I won't keep you waiting too long." She said. He made a reluctant growl and she said, "I'll let you bite." Suvinus instantly perked up, eyes wide and mouth slack before he regained his composure.

 

And she wasn't lying. The moment her cigarette was finished she pushed him onto his knees and did the same, back against him. IT was one of her preferred positions, her favorite, actually. Though tired and not sure if he was going to blow his heart or not, he bent to her will and tried his best to listen to each picky request she ave him. Again, she wanted it in her ass even though his cum was still spilling out of her. he didn't think it was such a good idea, but he was never good at telling her no. If she asked, he went out of his way to arrange it.

 

With his hands on her breasts, toying with the twin piercings, he practically lost himself in her when she gave him the permission to hold her shoulder in his teeth. Suvinus never bit her hard, though the moment he was with another female turian he'd probably leave a pretty sizable scar. He was tired of holding back, but he'd be damned if he'd be responsible for causing her pain.

She yelped and gritted her teeth and he tried to keep his jaw from clamping down. It was one of those actions that required extreme willpower in the moment not to do. Sometimes he didn't have it and he wouldn't even think about doing it. The taste of her blood trickling around his teeth made him let go and guilt set in as he pulled out of her.

 

"Bishop, are you alright?" He asked, grabbing the spare jar of medi-gel she kept under her cot for this reason. He dabbed a bit on his fingers and then on her skin, the gel hardening and sealing over her wounds. The bleeding instantly stopped and left only a clear sheen over her flesh.

"I'm fine." She said, brushing it off. She layed back and it was clear she was tired by the way she closed her eyes and pulled the cover up to her shoulders. "But we really need to get a bite-guard." She said.

"I'll do what I can, but I haven't found any stores that cater to inter-species sex that aren't located on the citadel. I won't bite so hard next time." He said, promising half-heartedly. They both knew that only gave him the okay on doing it when she thought she was tough enough to let him pierce her flesh. The good thing was that he'd only ever leave a mark in the same place. Turian males could perfectly align their bite in the same place as a previous mark. It helped that their saliva was especially potent in healing properties, so that was a plus.

 

He curled up with his back to her and stared at the wall. Suvinus wasn't one for cuddling after sex. Any other time, maybe, but it seemed too affectionate to have a post-sex cuddle in his opinion, plus they'd both be sweating and sticky. Bishop didn't like touching, anyway, so he didn't have to worry about her. Neither one touched after sex. If Ladaran would smell it on him he'd just go back to crew quarters like everyone else, but the captain didn't know he spent most of his nights with Bishop and the crew wouldn't' say.

 

A thought came in his mind and he scolded himself for even thinking about feeling pride in it. He had the image of Guppy listening to it, of him getting to lay with the woman all the others had to watch or be teased and tell her no under the scrupulous gaze of the captain. The sick thing was that he did feel it. That pride in thinking that Guppy had heard them make love so many times over. Bishop rolled over so she was laying on top of him, her breasts pushed up on his chest, sweat rolling over her creamy skin. He rubbed her back, caressing the softest of her. Even muscular, lean person who was fit and strong felt squishy to him. The layers of fat that humans had no matter how thin they were. He loved how velvety and smooth she felt to him.

 

"Suvinus." She kissed his mouth again. He let her do it; it wasn't often that she would. Sometimes he felt sorry for her, guilty that she had to put up with him. She'd never be able to treat him like her species was used to. Never kiss him for however long humans kissed. He'd always have to be careful not to hurt her. Bishop had no clue what to do with a turian. She didn't understand his body and half the time he was squicked out by her's until he got used to it. But it was exciting and the lull of her voice only made him want more of it.

 

He felt her hands move down his sides, an almost tickling feeling that pulled a loving purr up from deep in his throat or somewhere in his chest. Bishop said she liked to listen to it rumble through him when he did it. It was an involuntary action. Turians made noises whether they wanted to or not. It was very hard not to let them slide. She kissed him again, a gentle peck. It was probably the most loving,sweetest gesture she'd done in a long time, if ever. "Suvinus, touch me."

"Bishop, no. I don't want to do this anymore. You're tired and sore, and so am I. Well, tired." He said, letting his hands settle on her lower back and on the nape of her neck.

"Come on, old man, keep up." She said, her whiskey voice turning husky and seductive. "Please, Scales, touch me." It was almost too demanding, like she didn't really want it.

"I'll give you oral if you still want it." He said. "But I'm spent."

"No, I want real sex." She complained.

He reached back and grabbed her rump, squeezing and then lightly prodding at her entrance. She squealed and groaned, hiding discomfort. "See? Bishop, you're hurting. Let's call it a night."

"Fine. I win." She gloated, smiling and sliding off of him just enough that her side was on the ground but she was still touching him, her leg draped over his body and her head resting in the rook of his neck. "Hear that, Guppy? I won."

"I hear you, Bishop. And yeah, Ladaran heard, too. Just like you asked." Guppy grumbled, obviously disgruntled.

"What? Guppy?" He screeched, bolting upright and looking at the speaker in the corner of her cell near the ceiling. Bishop only laughed and rolled over, hands on her stomach as she snorted. "Bishop, what... were you thinking?" HE made clicking, trilling noises that were in his native tongue and he stood up, beginning to pace. It wasn't pleasant or at least not usual to walk around with his member hanging down. His plates would hold secure again, his muscles would be taut, when he tucked himself back up. Slowly but surely he began to draw up. It wasn't as distracting as it might have been.

"Good'ay, Suvinus. Hell of a show." He said.

"Were you watching that? Spirits, Bishop, please! I-I..." Again, he swore in his own language.

"Oh, no. But Ladaran was. And she was listening. She seemed pretty upset, but I don't think she's headed your way so you're in the clear." He said.

"You set this up, Jaimes!" He said, putting his hands to his head. "Why?"

"To put Ladaran in her place. She's been flirting with you and she needs to step off." She said.

"So you're jealous?" He growled.

"She needs to back off! You won't do anything about it so I did. I showed her you're mine."

"I'm yours." He laughed. "That's funny because when I told you I had feelings for you, you dragged me off by my fringe and broke it off." he said, tapping the missing piece on his head.

"Don't bring that up. I just want her to stop hitting on you." She said, still laying on the bed.

"Then talk to me about it. Talk to her about it. Don't-don't tape us having sex!" He yelled, still in disbelief. "You're so irresponsible! You don't care what effect your actions have!"

"Calm down, bird-brain. I thought you'd agree that she needed to back off. It was either you show her or I show her." She frowned, her brow lowered. "I told you that."

"There are better ways than this!" He sat down beside her, cupping her cheek in his hand and the other on her shoulder. "Jaimie, I appreciate the thought... but she's my captain. She's my commanding officer. I could lose my position for this. I'm not even supposed to look at you that way, let alone touch you."

"So what? Do you want me or not?" She asked.

He felt like she'd pulled off another piece of his fringe. If he answered with 'now's not the time' she'd throw a fit and probably end things with him. So, now *was* the time. "I- Yes. Bishop, I want you to stay with me. At least until we're off this ship and you leave." HE said. He pressed his forehead against her's.

"Then you won't care if Ladaran chews you out about this. She wants you too much to drop you, Scales. Trust me." She said. Even in an endearing moment, at least for him, her voice was still brash and confrontational. "But if you leave, you better take me with you."

"I promise." He said, pulling back. She was so standoffish that it was strange to think she'd want to spend even more than a minute with him. "Wherever I go, Bishop, you'll come with me."

"Thanks. Stay with me... Suvinus." She said. He almost didn't even hear her, but he saw her lips moving and the way she narrowed and spoke with her eyes. "I don't need you, ou know. I don't need you in my head, getting in my thoughts." She said, just so he wouldn't forget or think she depended on him. She was so bratty.

"I know, Jaimes. You won't let me forget it." He said,laying down on his side and pulling her down with him. She rarely let him hold her, but now they were laying there. For the first time she showed endearment and affection. He could see that filming them was her way of he was hers and flaunting that, as well as getting rid of any competition. At the same time that it was endearing, it was annoying as hell. Sometimes he didn't know what to do with her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

((Note, for the below- This was actually a request from a friend of mine. Apparently, she loves the Bishop/Suvinus pairing (so credit is due to her for pretty much everythingo n this page) and she wanted a Jack/Bishop/Suvinus sandwhich)

 

 

Suvinus wasn't easily convinced on this when she'd mentioned it a few weeks prior to their putting. But seeing her outfit... he might have admitted to feeling the shift in his plates. Long legs, lean body, canvas of tattoos of reds, oranges, greens and blues. Her right arm was exposed, the metal plating that shifted and moved when she did was aptly named. Dragon Scales was the company that produced the design, BioMotion being the ones who picked the idea up and worked in collaboration to bring it to production.

 

She wore a leather bra-like top that came over her shoulders and covered the middle of her breasts. Just below their natural curve was a band with a buckle in the center.She wore plaid pants that stopped at her knees with torn, ragged patches here and there with a red-and-white checkered print. As always she wore suspenders; one was up and one was hanging down. She wore boots to her knees with a heel in a slightly darker red made of the same leather as her top. Strangely, though somehow she managed to make it look like it was nothing out of the ordinary, she was wearing a brown and metal gauntlet with three spikes on her right shoulder, over her biomechanical arm.

 

"You scare me sometimes." He said. She smiled like it was her smug idea of controlling bliss and walked over to him. She looked over him at his outfit and frowned. She started to open her mouth but her stopped her and said, "Save it. Turians aren't big on fashion or the cold."

"That doesn't mean you can't wear something a little less bland. Should we get the glow paint?" She wasn't very convincing until she smiled prettily at him and he caved.

"Well... Fine. But not on my clothing." He said, rubbing her arm and feeling the smoothness of her skin under the roughness of his. She stepped away and dipped her thumb into a bucket of glowing paint she had under the nightstand in his apartment. Why it wasn't at her place he couldn't say, but he knew there ere a few miscellaneous possession she kept in his home rather than wherever it was she lived.

 

Bishop painted over his cheek extensions and made a line from his mouth to his chin (and the taste was vile but he didn't say anything), then painted over his arms and his spurs. She was crouched when she marked his legs. She looked up with a questionable grin and kissed his upper thigh, then stood up and kissed his neck.

"Alright, Bishop. Are you pleased with yourself?" He put his forehead to her's and smiled. She'd said before she thought it was "creepy" but it was just as natural to him as it was to most species, just less noticeable. She hadn't seen it until Kat had pointed it out as she, too, found it odd. It didn't bother him that everyone thought he and Ladaran had strange characteristics, but it was the face Bishop made whenever he did something she wasn't used to.

"Pleased enough." She pulled a cigarette out from behind her ear and held it between her lips, lighting it and take a deep breath, pausing and then sighing contentedly.

"I wish you wouldn't." He said. She raised a brow as though it were a warning. "You only have one lung, Jaimie. Don't fill it up with tar."

"Yeah, well. It'll be alright. I won't live long, anyway." She said. IT was probably true. As much hell as she raised she'd be shot before she reached forty five.

 

 

Afterlife was a nightclub Bishop knew well and one she liked. The crowd raged on, the party roared around them and the sight of beautiful human girls and asari was one to behold. There was no shortage of men, either, but Suvinus paid them no mind. At least when their eyes weren't on Bishop. As any turian would he felt the need to protect what was his. Bishop fell in to this category as his mate, whether serious or not. He hooked a talon around the tight line of her suspender and when the gazes still lingered, he moved it to on the hip opposite him. Suddenly eyes were averted, save a few sweeping glazes that fell on his touch and were gone again.

 

Bishop leaned into him. She didn't see the grace as one of ownership over her but one of jealousy and that stroked her ego and went straight to her head. Or rather, it went straight to her swaying hips. She walked in tune with the throb of the techno-tronic music and was perfectly fine with pulling him onto the dance floor and pressing against him, hands above her head and grinding against him in raunchy, crude fashions. He was no master of dancing, an obvious thing since he just stood there with hands on her hips as she bent over backwards, displaying her stomach to him.

She was still moving against him and around him with fine skill and ability, one of her talents, but she was actively scoping out her prey to choose. She scanned the floor, then the bar, then the tables around it before she finally found someone. They were sitting almost past where they could see at the bar, taking shots. The woman had shaved hair and just slightly fewer tattoos than Bishop . She was barely wearing a top, just a bit of leather that covered the middle of each breast and nothing else. At first he'd thought her nude, but she wore pants and boots so that wasn't exact.

 

"Her." Bishop said, nodding in her direction.

"She... looks like you." He said. "At least from here, anyway. Tattoos, too little clothing, looks like a hoodlum."

"Thanks." She frowned, obviously insulted by his comment, though it wasn't how he'd meant it. HE didn't mind the way she looked at all, just that she did usually get shady and suspicious looks.

 

She dragged him closer, had him stand by the wall and then rested her rams on he bar beside the aforementioned woman. Suvinus watched and as he did, tried to convince himself he could go through with this. He didn't have to be in the room or even join them, that was up to him and their participant. He was hoping a little she'd say no and a little that she'd say yes. He just wasn't sure what he'd do with two women. He could hardly keep up with just one.

 

Bishop ordered herself a shot, probably whiskey and started talking with the woman. She didn't seem all that impressed until she really looked at her, then he saw the faintest creep of a smirk on her face. It was like she was looking into mirror only one had hair and hooded, sultry clear blue eyes and rounded lips while the other had shaved hair, round brown eyes and soft lips. Of course, they didn't seem to differ much in attitude. This one looked just as street tough and likely to shoot him as Bishop did.

 

After a moment, Bishop sat down and the other woman straddled her lap, kissing her roughly. Bishop's hands ran up her back and they both seemed to be... enthralled. Finally, when the woman had moved to nibbling Bishop's ear, she must have said something about the proposal for she turned around on Bishop's lap too look Suvinus up and down, shrug and nod. Bishop smiled and then waved for him to come over.

 

He felt ridiculously nervous, unsettled and uncomfortable as he crossed the bar. He could see now that while in facial appearance they didn't look alike, the one being younger and a bit shorter, they were exuding equal waves of angst, hate and that unapproachable look that came from the clothing, tattoos and stance they both had. Bishop had bored eyes, always, but now they were playing tricks, scheming and waiting, a mischievous glint in her wag eyes.

"Savvy." She said. "This is Jack. She's gonna leave tomorrow so we'd should make her night, hmm?"

"Yeah." He drawled quietly, looking away sheepishly.

"An unwilling playmate? I like it." She said. Oh, good. Her voice was like a razor blade of toughness, too. They could probably carry him out of Afterlife, and turians weren't lightweight.

"Well, just one of you alone could probably kick my ass. Two of you?" He chuckled wryly and shook his head. "I'm outnumbered."

"So, are you gonna join us or are you gonna watch?" Jack asked, looking at him seriously yet with a remark of excitement there with it.

"I'll... think about it." He said.

"Fuck! Suvinus, you've had a week to think about this. How fucking long does it take?" She barked, rolling her eyes.

"It's not something turians really do. We're not built for multiple partners. I didn't even know how many positions you could fold into, let alone how many two of you can be in." He said in defense.

She shrugged. "Guess it's just me and you." Bishop pushed Jack off and folded her arms. "Let's go." The pair walked off, both looking alluring and inviting. The thought of both of them in his bed made his stomach turn. The thought of the two of them in his bed without him made him anxious and he slowly jogged to catch up.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just... tell me what to do." He said, feeling heat in his cheeks.

"Oh, that's easy." Bishop said carelessly. It was probably quite easy for her. she'd slept with more women than he had so of course she knew what to do. How many threesomes had she been in?

 

The cab ride was strange. It was mostly just Jack and Bishop kissing like it was the only way to survive with Bishop sometimes reach over and rubbing his leg before she'd cling to Jack again. It was like she couldn't part for more than two seconds. What really got him was when Jack pushed her down onto her back so her head was in Suvinus' lap and Jack was over her waist, kissing the breast she had pulled out of Bishop's top. His mate undid the buttons of his pants and began kissing where his plates were. He quickly regretted not finding a cab with the controls to allow him to drive manually. He was the most awkward one in the situation and he should have been the most excited. He was thankful for his plates' ability to stay mostly unperturbed, his cock still tucked away inside, though on it's way to being half hard.

 

They managed to make it to his apartment without stripping in the elevator, though they'd tried much to Suvinus' dismay. Bishop had her top pushed down to around her waist while part of Jack's halter top had been moved askew and part of her chest was more visible than it had been. No one was going to stop two very attractive girls and tell them they were being indecent. If that had any eyes they'd ask them to remove more. Still, Suvinus half expecting Captain Banks to turn the half and bark at them for fraternizing or for Ladaran to spot him with 'the prisoner'.

 

Jack was against the door to his apartment, Bishop pushing into her. He glanced over at them and thought a moment, but then sighed and unlocked the door, letting it slide open and almost causing them to both tumble to the ground. Luckily for them, Bishop was able to catch their weight, mostly in part to Suvinus' grabbing ahold of Bishop's belt to keep her on her feet. Neither separated for even a brief second, Jack even slinging her legs up around Bishop's middle. He hardly thought either one noticed until Bishop walked her over to the bed and dropped her down on it. Suvinus wasn't sure he had a part in this, really, or if he was just convenient for a bed. It didn't phase him. If nothing else, he still wasn't exactly sure where the extra girl was really going to go. He had some speculations, but didn't see how it all worked. After all, with only one of him... one man equaled only one of a certain thing.

 

As he started to walk past them into the kitchen as he would any other night, Bishop snagged his hand and pulled him back. She placed it on her hip so he stood behind her and whispered a demand for him to undress her. Jack was already relieved of her clothing and he had to admit, she was a beautiful sight. Strong and thin like his mate was, though her breasts were larger than Bishop's by at least a whole size and she wasn't quite as tall.

 

He pulled away Bishop's shirt, nuzzling her neck as she reached up behind her head and touched his cheeks. Suvinus expertly removed her trousers, finding her boots had already been discarded somewhere in his house for him to stumble on in the next day. HE could smell the whiskey on her breath and he liked it, the smoke only adding to the appeal.

Both women before him, and he felt his plates soften. When Bishop felt his length finally brush her rear, she rolled her hips into his. He hugged her middle and pulled her to him, mumbling something into her neck. HE knew what she was doing; giving Jack a show of her body, putting herself on display and working Suvinus into the batter all in one move. She knew her way around sex, he could say that much.

Bishop bent over his arms and he relaxed his grip. She swirled her tongue over Jack's breast, teasing the other with her free hand while Suvinus couldn't help but run a hand over Bishop's thigh, the curve of her ass. If there was one thing he had to say was the most admirable about Bishop, it was her ass. Perfect size, shape and easy to squeeze when he was in the mood.

 

"Are you wet for me, Jack?" Bishop trilled, sliding her hands down to the other woman's core, sliding two fingers in. She allowed a short, barely audible giggle to escape and she said, "Mm, yeah. You are."

 

Suvinus knelt down, hands caressing the bare skin of her thighs and cheeks, massaging them and pressing. HE licked along the outside of her sex, feeling the heat between her folds, smelling the scent of desire of lust and the tremble of want. He felt her body ask for him, heard it in deep in her throat and somewhere in him he responded with a rolling growl.

"Your turian's purring." Jack mocked from up above.

"I can't purr. I'm not a cat, I'm avian." He said quickly before spreading Bishop's folds with his fingers and bringing his tongue through her. He loved the way she tasted. Soft flesh, sweet wetness and tender insides made him eager, something he was sure she could tell by the way he nuzzled her legs and gripped at her body. He touched her, purposely teasing her and making her wait. He knew she'd had enough when she squirmed, her juices spreading through her with each flick of the wrist.

 

"Come on, Suvinu- ahh...!" She didn't even have to say his name and he was already in her, buried deep before he could even think about. He had his hands on her waist now, low on her hips, tracing the tattoos on her back like a storybook. She moaned and writhed, feeling him fill her as she bent her head down to get a taste of Jack's core, flicking her tongue over her sex before sucking on her clit, cupping one of her breasts as her free hand alternated between squeezing her hips and running up and down her sides.

 

The contrast of tattoos- Bishop's dakrer, full bodied tattoos to Jack's lighter ones- was a bit of a turn on for him. The artistic designs. Turians liked body art, painting their bodies to represent who they were, their heritage, their origins, their birthplace. These girls' tattoos represented who they were. Omega scum and tortured little girl. Or, so he was assuming. Jack looked like she could kick his ass, too.

 

The perfect curves of ink lined their bodies. Suvinus couldn't help but drag the flat of his hands down Bishop's back to the little dimples above her ass, ones she was so inexplicably proud of. They meant nothing to him, other than that she liked them. He wanted to hook his talons in, but she had nowhere for them to go. On a turian woman, there were lot of little ridges for him to grab for leverage, on Bishop... nothing but smooth, beautiful human bodies. Lots of gentle, rolling curves like countryside.

 

((Not finished))

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seeing Veronica again was torture. IT hurt and it stung. She looked at her and she saw her past. She saw what she could've been. Someone who left jail and got back on track. Veronica was successful, despite her past. She didn't let it shape into anything but a business woman. She was strong, smart and could handle herself. She was tough and ruthless, but she still had a heart and she had morals and respect. She wasn't a dangerous person unless she needed to be.

 

But Bishop... Bishop was a killer. She fought everyone, she was a rebel, she was a thug. She was a hardened criminal and yet so young. She didn't have a future. No one seemed to care that Veronica went to juvie. She was back on track, sober and didn't wait for life to put her in jail again. Bishop was what happened when jail failed. She was a product of abuse, of gangs, of rape and of drugs.

 

But when she looked at her with those big eyes and that beautiful black hair... she couldn't say no. She had put so much into her back in jail that pretending she hated her or that their time together was nothing was hard. Especially when Veronica herself wanted it to be something. She wanted Bishop. Even now, even as a pirate and a killer, she wanted them to be together. She wanted to save Bishop from all that was her own evil.

 

 

Bishop sat outside her cell. It was so cold and lonely down here. No one came down this way and he cell was down a long strip of unused space. The only thing here was Bishop. Even she didn't want to be here. Sitting with her back against the cold metal wall, knees to her chest, she felt like she was back in jail. Her white half shirt didn't do much with her small breasts without a bra, as usual, nor did her white boxer shorts.

Her blonde hair was barely payed any attention, pushed back but looking like the wind had blasted it there.

 

"Sitting alone?" Veronica said. "That's like you."

"I don't need a lot of through traffic." Bishop said in response.

She took a seat beside her, frigid hands touching Bishop's knee as she stretched the leg out before her. "Have you thought about what I said?" She asked, giving her knee a little squeeze.

She looked away, lips together. "You don't know what it's like for me."

"That's because you won't let me. You push everyone away. I want to talk to you. To get to know you again. You can't keep everyone locked out."

"I can if I try hard enough." She retorted, looking back briefly. She regretted it. There was nothing but sincerity in those pale green eyes. She sighed. "Look... just give me some more time."

"Hey." She said, grabbing Bishop's chin as she turned back. She pressed her lips against Bishop's in the sweetest, most tender kiss Bishop could have gotten. It was soft and it was good. It wasn't the usual sloppy kiss Bishop was used to. "You've had enough time, don't you think?"

Bishop scoffed and kissed her again. It was like she needed to feel her touch again. She cupped her cheek and moved closer. She paused and moved back from the endearment, feeling a few tears roll from her eyes before she could stop them. She looked up at Veronica to see concern but understanding on her face.

"Bishop?" She said, shifting beside her and rubbing Bishop's arm.

"Heh, sorry." She said meekly.

"It's okay. Why don't we move into your, uh, room?" She said, standing up. She held a hand down to Bishop. It was more of a question than her words. Taking that hand meant she agreed to more than she would be able to handle. It also meant she would be getting into something serious whether she wanted it or not.

 

 

Bishop took her hand, standing up and resting her head on Veronica's shoulder. She was pulled into an embrace, warm and safe. She hesitantly returned it, arms feeling heavy and body feeling small and high. She looked up and met her friend's gaze. She could practically see herself reflected back at herself and it hit hard. In those eyes held every mistake she'd ever made. She didn't often cry. She hadn't since she was a girl and went to prison to be locked away for the rest of her life. But this... this feeling. It made her want to.

"Okay." She said, nodding.

 

The two of them went into Bishop's cell together. They sat down on the bed, kissing softly and passionately. It wasn't rushed or forced, but it turned her on. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. Was this what couples did? People who were in love? She'd never been in love. She didn't want to be. Feelings made things messy and stupid. She wasn't going to ruin her fun by letting someone bring love into the mix.

 

Bishop lay back, hands above her head and fingers running and twisting through her hair as a way of distracting and comforting herself. She relaxed, but emotions were playing on her features. Veronica leaned over her. She didn't nip or bite. She didn't tease or pinch. She ghosted her hands down her skin, feeling the contours down her body and imagining what was under there. She'd already been with Bishop before. Now it was just to see her adult form and how beautiful she was.

 

Veronica's hands lingered at her chest, squeezing and caressing. Bishop felt at her sides, running them up and down her back. This wasn't her first time but she was still feeling a bit anxious and excited. It was like new. Veronica pulled up Bishop's shirt and massaged her breasts, tenderly and gently. It was like she was savoring every moment. Instead of the hot, wild throws of passion they had back in their teenage years, Veronica was showing her what must have qualified and as making love.

 

Every kiss was like silk and every taste of her fingers rolling over her hard nipples was like shivers of ice up her spine.Veronica's beautiful, satin complexion was as smooth as it looked, but her small, dark brown freckles were dusted over her body everywhere, though not very heavily. Bishop herself didn't really have any except here and there, but they'd long since been covered up by her tattoos.

 

The contrast of their skin was shocking. Her dark, full body art compared to Veronica's pale skin was the difference of night and day. Veronica was a model while Bishop was a gang banger. She'd grown up the hard way and Veronica had fallen into a life of ease, back where she belonged with her family. It was a luxury Bishop would never have.

 

Bishop's mind was blasted back into real time with a cold gasp when Veronica's fingers slipped inside of her. She moaned and wriggled at the curve of fingers, resting deep into the spot inside her that made her quiver. Veronica's smile said she loved the control she had over her and what she could do to her, but Bishop wasn't about to let it go to her head. After this was over... admittedly after this was over she'd probably give Veronica her number in case she wanted to have fun again, like old times.

 

Veronica ran her fingers through her cunt before dipping them back in and massaging her walls. She kissed down Bishop's stomach until she got to her sex. She flicked her tongue across Bishop's pierced clit, lightly and carefully taking the isabella piercing into her mouth and dragging her tongue across it.

She moved her hand and licked up the length of her slit, tasting every drop of her juices and sucking on her clit. Bishop's nails dug eagerly into the bedsheets and her moans slipped away into her throat. It was driving her mad with desire and want, that pit of build up in her stomach needing a well-deserved release.

"Make me cream, Vi." Bishop begged.

"How bad do you want it?" She said, looking up from her and smiling.

"God, please don't stop."

"One more time... I don't think you want it bad enough." She taunted, painfully lightly touching her before taking her fingers away again.

"Gagh... Please, Veronica. I can't stand it- Fuck me!" She moaned, arching her back upwards and pleading with her body.

 

Veronica ducked her head down again, kissing her vag lips and sucking on her clit. The wetness from Bishop's throbbing cunt spread in her, slickening her thighs and Veronica's chin. Bishop's orgasm loomed near, close to spilling over when Veronica bobbed her head between her legs. It was all she could do not to clamp down on her. she'd not exactly realised it, but she'd wrapped Veronica's jet black hair around her fingers and had pulled her legs up so her heels were against the very bottom of her ass.

 

Veronica's hands slid up her stomach and around her thighs, skilled in making Bishop cum from personal practice on her. she could remember when veronica was only good at fisting (after the frozen silly putty incident) until Jen had shown her what to do one night. Bishop had actually been jealous when they'd fucked each other and not her.

 

But she got her now. Veronica was the only one Bishop had indulged in more than once since entering adulthood. And it felt good. Every cast of her tongue ad every graze of her nails on her skin made her dangerously close to cumming and finally, she did. It pulled through her, pushed her body through the brief madness and the feeling of floating. She might have tugged at Veronica's hair as she sat up, she didn't know. It was like she was the only Bishop could tie herself down with, the waves of her orgasm socking her senses numb but tingly. Every gasp and every moan was only half as expressive as the tremble in her body or the flooding of her wetness.

 

Veronica crawled over her body and pulled Bishop's chin up, drawing her in for a kiss. She could taste her own excitement on veronica's tongue, the hot passion in her tired jaw. bishop bit her bottom lip and then released as she pulled back, flashing veronica a wink.

"That was great, babe." She said, falling hard back into the pillow as she breathed a little heavily.

"I've still got it." She said, kissing her collar bone as she curled up beside her, legs entangled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

((Also my friend's idea. Suvinus kinda seems creepy in this and I don't like it, but I don't want to change it. That can't just be my opinion that he came off as a creeper...))

 

Suvinus didn't always have free time when Bishop was feeling lonely with a pull in her stomach. Sometimes he was helping Ladaran or Kat. Sometimes he simply didn't want too have sex with her, a brutally honest answer that typically offended her. And other times he was busy enough that he couldn't actually go down and see her but could still talk to her.

 

This was one of those times. Bishop was down in her cell in the cold pit of the ship wasting away and brooding while Suvinus was upstairs working on hacking something for Jacara. It was a mindless task he was performing alone in men's quarters.

 

He wasn't surprised when his headset beeped, but the idea that it was Jacara was nothing more than a mere suspicion. It was Jaimes, wanting something trivial no doubt.

"Hey, Bishop." He mumbled, typing away and trying to make sense of the heavily encrypted files.

"Suvinus, talk to me." She said. "You've avoided me for three days now. I've been rotting down here in this cell."

"That's your fault, Bishop. If you'd stay out of every criminal act that goes on you might be able to walk freely around the ship." He said.

"If I wasn't involved in all that criminal shit I wouldn't be on this ship at all. The Alliance wants me because I'm useful and I want to stop DEL more than they do."

"Don't flatter yourself." He said. The only reason they wanted her was because she was a chimera and DEL wanted her, same as Kat. It was only a bonus that she actually came in handy.

"You're right. I have you to do that for me." She said.

"Oh?" He raised a brow plate. He couldn't remember the last time he actually paid her a compliment or talked to her in a way that wasn't demeaning.

"Yeah. I got the message you sent me." She said. Her voice became softer as she said, "It was sweet."

He chuckled lightly. "Ha, yeah. I was wondering if you got that." A few hours earlier he'd sent her a picture of a down-trodden, scantily clad street thug with tattoos, a baseball cap and combat boots sitting with her head burrowed in her knees, looking like she was crying. At the bottom it read, 'Sometimes even the strongest of us need to cry. It's okay to feel bad.' She needed a shoulder to cry on every now and then, but she wouldn't let herself have one. Wouldn't let herself think she needed one, even if she did.

 

"Come down here, I'm bored." She demanded. She was like a pouty teenager and he was her baby sitter. Why him, of all people? Why not Kat? Or Kira? Or even Jax? Those two got along.

"Can't. I'm busy."

"God, You're always busy. I've forgotten what sex feels like." She said.

He laughed and sarcastically said, "So, what? Now you're not fucking half the crew? I really doubt that."

"Up yours, jack ass." She snapped.

He continued to laugh at her dryly before adding, "You know, just because I'm up here doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"Oh, yeah?" She said, forgetting about being angry with him.

"Yeah. no one's ever on this frequency and I'm alone. I guess I can leave you with the thought of what I'd do?"

"Hmm." She huffed. He knew she wanted him to come down there, but he was busy.

"Unless of course you don't want to hear how I'd touch you. Slide my hands up your legs, under your shirt so I could feel your thin waist while my other hand pulls down the pants hiding your perfect body." He said.

"Go on." She said.

"I'm sure you'd never want to hear how beautiful you are. Or how good you taste." He smiled, tilting back the drink on his desk before continuing. "How my long tongue can hit just the right spot in you and I don't even have to lift a finger. Literally."

"Maybe I do." She said. Her voice was now sultry, prompting him to continue, asking- pleading. "What would you do next?"

"I'd get on my back. I like seeing you on top, let's me see all of you and I like it when you take control." He said. It was for her benefit, mostly. He much preferred to pin his bitch to the bed, fuck her hard, and leave her tender and chafed for the next day. "I'd pull you down over me and slip my tongue in your mouth."

"Let me stroke that cock of yours. I want to make you cum- hard." She said. "Just the way I like it."

"I could get off on watching your chest bounce with every deep, hard thrust." He said slowly, savoring every word. 'Or the way you moan and scream when you toss your head back."

"God, suvinus. Get down here." She breathed. He could tell he had her right where he'd want her- if he could actually do anything about it. "Now."

"I want to feel your nails in my back, Jaimie. But I can't. Ladaran won't let me go, she's been running me all morning." He said.

 

 

"And I'll run you some more if you'll let me." Ladaran's cool voice poured from the doorway and hit him with force.

"Ah, shit! Ladaran!" He exclaimed, nearly rolling out of his chair.

That was, until he noticed how she was pulling back the edge of her hooded cape. Her cover was black with white and red lining and strips. Her robes and short skirt were dark grey and white. She wore buckled boots underneath, up to her spurs. Over her robes but under her hooded cape she had two panels around a corset bustier that came down to her knees but left the front and back of her legs open. It was of thick, tough hide while the rest of her robes were soft and silken as her voice.

"You're... not in your armor." He said obviously.

"No. I thought you'd like to see me without it." She said. "I wanted to surprise you... but I see you found a... better way to occupy your time?" Her voice was low and sultry like he'd never heard before. It was making him feel like a teenager the way his plates softened up for her.

He fumbled with the headset her wore, tossing it down and killing communications. Bishop wouldn't have heard anything anyway, he'd already gotten off the frequency when he heard Ladaran. "I, uh, yeah." He said.

"I've never seen you this shaken, pet." She said, walking closer ever still. She dropped the hood she wore. Her arms were bare and he fought the desire to touch them. Feel them. Caress them. And yet again, his body acted without his mind.

 

He reached out and stroked her arm from her small, barely there bump of a spur to her shoulder. His smooth palms delighted upon every ridge of her plating and then over the soft ridges of her carapace. He rested a hand on her waist and then fell forward, burrowing his face into the crook of her neck.

"Kerras, I've waited so long to do this." He said.

"You've... waited?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I figured one day I'd hate you so fucking much," He spat, "that I'd want to plow your brains out against the headboard until you screamed for me to stop." With a wave of carelessness he added, "And I wouldn't. But that shouldn't keep you from trying. I'd be imagining those cries were because I'd finally done you in. That'd push me right over the edge."

She was silent. Her pale white skin like runestones smelled sweet, but then on the air was the pheromone of shock, maybe even fear. "Suvinus..." She sounded hurt.

"Undress. I want to make this quick." He said, pushing her back and pulling off his armour without a word more to say to her. His lack of care or gentility brought a new smell, a charge in the air. It was arousal, musky, heavy arousal. She had to have thought of this day. With as practiced as her strip for him was, she must have. He crossed his arms and cocked a hip, waiting unimpressed and impatient and completely bare. He held his head high, watching her.

 

Finally, she stood in just a white cloth tank top and 'made-for-turians' human style panties. Stupid. She was so damned stupid.

"Goddammit, woman. Free yourself of that pointless fabric-prison. Expose yourself." He barked, casting a hand at her as though wishing hr to begone. Eagerly and readily she dropped all clothing and scurried over to him like a child wishing to prove herself to her father. She put her hands on his shoulders. She rubbed his chest, then put them affectionately on his neck, just under his mandibles and jaw.

 

"Suvinus, why won't you touch me?" She said, still hurt as she ran her hands over his body in an attempt to get a rouse. She rested her head against him and then resorted to holding his cheeks and nuzzling the side of her face against his before reach around and pressing the butt of her hand into the spot just under his fringe. "Do you not like me?"

"No. I hate you." He said. HE knew that wasn't what she meant, but it was what she said. "I do think you're incredibly sexy, though. And I will be riding you- soon."

"Oh, Suvinus." She breathed. She was really falling for this, what she must have thought a persona. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was practically tingling as she knelt down, her face level with his groin. She nuzzled his unphased plates, his inner thighs. He still just looked ahead with disinterest, hating himself and her for going through with this. She was eating this shit up. HE didn't even have to try. HE must have had some 'secret edge' with women he didn't know about.

 

She then bit at his plates with massaging his thighs desperately. She flicked the tip of her tongue over the split in his plates. When she felt them soften, she started back on biting. He couldn't help but feel it stir him to. His plates were ready and as she licked the split again, they separated just enough that she could get her tongue inside those two dutch doors that they were. That was like heaven. Even he couldn't suppress that feeling of warmth washing over him.

 

Even after she coerced his cock out in a way only a turian female knew how, his plates lay flush against his body, even holding his balls back inside with only his cock out. One good thing about turians: They never had human's problem of their genitals getting hurt, not unless they were hit in just the right spot directly over the sac. That, and that only, would be the way to get them to double over. It hadn't taken Jacara long to figure that out.

 

She butted her head against his stomach, her moist, hot breath against his skin. "Please, Suvinus." She breathed, her voice carrying through a breathy moan and beg for pleasure she knew he could give her. She stood back up and looked deeply at him, caressing his back and his carapace as she pushed into him. "Please, Suvinus. Touch me."

"Why should I?" He mumbled weakly as he caved. He ran his hands over her slight form, gracing over her shoulder blades. He missed feeling another turian against him, a real woman nipping at his skin and playing out all the tricks that only one of his species really knew. He gripped at her sides and ran his tongue over her neck, biting at her jaw and mandibles. She let out a whistling sigh of affection, her flanging increasing as she tilted her head back. He did it again, this time a little harder. She arched her back and rocked into him, the little bolts of pleasure and pain shooting down her skin.

 

Suvinus grabbed her by the arm, sliding his hand down until it touched her's. He pulled her over to the bed, pushing her down on it and climbing over her. She made a raspy trill again, beckoning him and encouraging him to make another move. He trilled deeply in response, rubbing his head against her shoulders and neck as he positioned himself. HE pulled her up so her back was against the wall behind the bed, propping a pillow just behind her to keep her where he wanted. He gave her a devilish look as he moved her legs over his lap, tugging her hips down as he entered inside her.

 

She gasped, squirming against the bed and looking for something to grip with her talons. Unfortunately, that happened to be his knee which left a few new scratch marks in his plating. Luckily for him male turian fashion covered fully so he wouldn't have o explain any scratches and with his partner being the only other turian on the ship, no one would smell anything on him, except maybe sweat. that could be pinned on sparring or PT.

 

"You're so wet." He purred. She couldn't have been any more excited. She was completely ready for him and he was aching for her. He steadied her hips as she wriggled against him, grinding down on his cock for another sweet hit of pleasure. He thrust deep into her, not caring if it wasn't the passionate throw int he sheets she was expecting. He set a pace, bouncing her against his lap. She moaned and dug her claws into his skin, enough that it stung a bit. Luckily for her, turians liked pain in sex.

 

Suvinus said her name and braced a hand against her shoulder, keeping her where she stayed. He didn't want her moving around a lot. He liked this angle, and from her little peeps and trills, she did too. Ladaran wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, throwing her head back with half closed eyes.

 

"Don't stop, Suvinus." She begged, quivering with each push of his cock. She tightened around him and she moved, curving her back and pushing her hips forward. Every push felt like bliss. Hot, tangled desire that was twisted in hate. Exploiting her in such a way with absolutely no tact or respect was almost enough to bring along his orgasm, but he wouldn't have it.

 

Ladaran's body was warm and wanting as she slouched, folding up into a position that looked pretty uncomfortable to him. He didn't stop, burying himself in her in a brisk, unforgiving manner. She moaned his name and something incoherent. "Don't stop..." She said what sounded like his name ad then, "I'm almost there."

 

She cried out, her eyes wide as she trembled and her walls clenched around him. he only afforded one last thrust before he fell forward and felt too heavy to stay up. His vision seemed be laden with black spots and he closed them, searching for her shoulder. His teeth pierced her plating and she softly let out a surprised gasp, though she didn't push him away, instead grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer. A love bite was, to turians, a token of love, a "thanks for the sex" or just for a male- or sometimes female in a serious relationship- to say that their mate was taken.

 

Spent, he lay back with a heavy groan and drained energy. She moved off of him with a 'shlick' pop and lay down beside him, one arm across his stomach wit her head on his chest. They were both out of breath and panting. Suvinus waited until he had enough strength in his legs to get up and pour himself a shot of aged turian whiskey. He looked over his shoulder at her and she nodded.

 

They both sat down at the table in the center of the room. It had been so long since they'd shared a drink together. Instead of the dovey expression he always pictured she'd have after this, it was simply one of still settlement. She was... content. HE wondered if it wasn't as good as he thought it was or if he hadn't lived up to expectations.

 

"So, Ladaran. You always look... depressed. Why?" He started, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do you want to know?" She asked, looking up from her glass. She raised a brow plate at him.

He thought a moment. "No." He said. With sarcasm, he added,"But tell me anyway. I just won't listen." She frowned. He poured her another shot and said, "No, really. Go ahead."

She took a deep breath and said, "Because I know you hate me. You don't' say it, but you don't deny it. And i know I'm not what you want and I never will be. I lost a good friend that day. I... loved you. I adored everything you did or said. You were so cocky and sure. Now you're just... hateful and full of spite." She said. "And I know it's because of me."

He shrugged, tilting back his drink and then saying in his smooth, charming voice, "Yeah, it is."

She was silent for a moment, only staring at the liqour in the glass. Quietly, she said, "I should go. You can take the rest of the day off." She stopped at the door a moment, then turned around with a bright, beaming smile on her face. "Thank you, Suvinus. This was the best fun I've had in a long time."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the mission, Bishop came back to the ship silently. She dropped her pistol upon arrival, letting it clatter to the ground. She still wore her dress and heels, her hair down and falling around her shoulders and back. Her heels clicked and echoed through the halls of the ship. She sat with her forehead against her knees. When the elevator opened, Suvinus barely even noticed. He didn't look up from his tablet, busy trying to figure something out, until he heard her raspy, unused voice.

 

"...You just gonna ignore me?" She rasped.

"Oh, Bishop." He said. He stared at her blankly for a moment. "Yeah, probably so."

"Fuck you." She responded.

He sighed, putting a foot in the door and crouching down. "What's the matter now, Bishop?" He was beginning to see that she really was quite high maintenance.

"Nothing." She said. She stood up and pushed past him. She sauntered back down to her cell, locking herself in and probably curling up on her bed and brooding. That or plotting who to kill next.

 

Suvinus gave another gruff sigh and followed after her. Filing the mission report could wait. He walked in, stepping in to see her standing with her hand agains the doorway into the bathroom, head down. She looked over her shoulder at him, but she didn't turn around. Suvinus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head alongside her's.

 

He didn't need to ask ehr why she was upset. He didn't need to understand. If she didn't think he could, he probably didn't care anyway. Even about her he usually didn't give a damn, but in order to maintain some things he did have to care just a little. Just enough to keep her.

He cooed softly, a rumbling noise that Bishop called 'purring'. He stepped back and mumbled something to her, sliding his hands over her back a few times before delicately sliding down the zipper on her dress. She moved her arm back and let it slip down. Now all she wore were her garters and heels. He'd never seen her without her tattoos. Even though it was just the generated film over her skin, it was still her. This was what she'd be without them.

 

It was times like this when he wished he could kiss her. He knew it was comforting. It could be loving; arousing; affectionate, matronly; caring. But he couldn't. The closest he could get was to put his forehead to her's and hold her. She still seemed out of it, not really paying him any attention. She didn't speak nor did she really even look at him. Bishop id finally step out of her heels and pull off her garters and panties, tossing them aside carelessly. She walked into the bathroom and out of his sight.

 

He waited a moment until he heard the sniffling and soft, muffled angry shout. Something was thrown across the room, but what he didn't know. Suvinus stood up and peered around the corner only to find her wiping off her makeup with a rag.

 

"Don't look at me." She said bitterly.

"Why? I think you look better without it." He said, reaching out and touchign her shoulder.

She nudged him away and scowled. "Bullshit."

"You think everything I say is bullshit." He said.

"That's because it always is." She said, glancing over at him.

 

Suvinus smiled, standing behind her and meeting her gaze in the mirror. He tucked back a strand of her hair and then used his talons to peel back the cap over her hair. He tried to fluff up her natural, short hair, but it was for the most part, pretty flat, though his attempt to spruce it back up was somewhat successful.

He rubbed her neck down until the film over her skin separated. It seemed to release from her body, no longer tight and conformed to her. It was washed over with a gold light to return the honeycomb patterned film to black. He pulled it off and set it aside, revealing her tattoos. Taking it off was like unveiling her and it felt better to see the real her than the fake one. He removed the final bit of film from her forehead, the wire tattoos on her forehead showing up again.

 

"That's better." He said. "Now that's my girl." Bishop smiled vaguely and turned around to face him. She kissed his flat lips and then rested back against the sink.

"Everyone else seemed to like my persona better than the real me." She said in a cold, spiteful voice. "But not you?"

"I'd rather see the criminal woman I fell in love with than someone I don't know." He said. "I love you for who you are. The one with tattoos and piercings and who likes to kill things... just for fun. The one who blows things up just because she can." He smiled. "Not the one who likes pretty dresses and shopping."

"Thanks, Suvinus." She said.


End file.
